Fraternal
by Lathan Lover
Summary: Sequel to Playing for Keeps. Immediately following the events of PFK, Lucas and Nathan end up joining Dean and Sam's crusade to hunt the supernatural. But what happens when something unexpected falls upon the boys. MM Slash, Lathan, Wincest, & Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: One Tree Hill and Supernatural belong to me. Well the CW network anyway. But I can dream all I want.

Miss Meehan is a goddess and don't you forget it. After all, this story is our love child.

If male/male slash incest upsets you, don't even bother reading this. Now...on with the Scottcest and Wincest.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas was well aware that they weren't welcomed by the older Winchester so he followed the black Impala pushing aside his need for food, sleep and even a bathroom break. It was nearly daylight before they turned in to a motel. Nathan was asleep finally, his head resting against the window.

"Wait here," Dean barked at Sam before walking up to Lucas's side of the car and tapping on the window.

Lucas rolled down the window and Dean leaned in, briefly looking over at Nathan before focusing back on him.

"He okay?" Dean asked indifferently, nodding towards Nathan.

Lucas shook his head. "I guess," he mumbled.

"Got any money?"

Lucas fumbled through his pockets and offered everything up to Dean unquestioningly. Dean smirked and took the cash and headed over to the registration office. Once he was inside, Sam moved by the car and stooped down to talk to Lucas.

"He doesn't want us here," Lucas spoke quietly.

"Don't pay him any attention. Deep down he's a teddy bear," Sam smiled. "How's he doing?" He asked, indicating Nathan in the same manner Dean had just seconds ago.

"He finally went to sleep," Lucas answered. "He kept repeating that our father was dead over and over again."

"Don't worry. We'll get him to bed soon. How are you?"

"Numb I guess. How did you know about the...the..."

"Werewolf? It's sort of what Dean and I do."

"Hunt werewolves?"

Sam chuckled. "Werewolves, vampires, ghosts, all that good stuff. You know, anything supernatural."

Lucas's eyes went wide.

"Don't worry. You're safe now."

"Sammy," Dean shouted, leaning over the top of the Impala.

"Gotta go. Just follow us and stick close to me," he winked.

Dean climbed in the car and pulled around to where their room was. Lucas followed close behind.

"How long are you going to keep this up?" Sam asked, before Dean could exit the car.

"Keep what up?" Dean snapped.

"Being a total dick to those two. Christ Dean, they just lost their father."

"And from what Lucas told us it wasn't that great a loss." Dean got out of the car before Sam could lay into him any further.

Lucas climbed out of the car looking to Sam for direction. Sam just shrugged.

"I got one room with two double beds. I assume nobody minds sharing with their brother."

Lucas flushed and hung his head down. Sam wanted to smack Dean for being a jerk but he was used to his brother being wound tight after a hunt. Normally Sam would have been helping Dean unwind. He wondered if that is what had his brother so uptight.

Dean opened the door to the room. The motel was a little pricier than he and Sam were used to but he decided to stop there because it was clear Nathan needed a goodnights sleep, something nearly impossible to get on the worn mattresses of sleazier establishments.

Sam helped Lucas get Nathan inside while Dean made a few trips bringing first he and Sam's bags in before going back out for Lucas and Nathan's things.

"I'm going to have a look around," Dean announced. "Get them settled."

"Dean!" Sam's brother was gone before he had a chance to question him. He heard the car pull out of the lot.

"Sorry," Lucas offered shyly.

"Don't worry about it. He gets like this sometimes. Let's get Nathan cleaned up and into bed.

Nathan sat at the small table near the door silently. "C'mon Nate," Lucas said taking one arm while Sam gently guided him by the other injured one. "Let's get you ready for bed."

By the time Dean returned, the sun had been up for a few hours. He had several McDonalds' bags with him and Sam who had slept sitting up in the chair next to the door smiled. _'Teddy bear', _he thought.

"Didn't you get any sleep?" Dean asked, placing the bags on the table. "You weren't here, how could I?"

Dean dragged the chair opposite Sam closer and took Sam's hands in his own. "I needed to think."

Sam nodded.

"What are we doing Sam? We can't take them with us. It's not safe," he spoke in hushed tones.

Sam leaned forward, spreading his long legs until one of Dean's legs was between his own. "We could train them." Sam said hopefully.

Dean shook his head until he felt Sam's hand against his cheek. "Dean, it's not like dad doesn't have people helping him. Nathan's athletic and Lucas isn't in bad shape either," he said glancing over to the sleeping brothers curled up against each other.

"Can we make that decision later?" Dean slid his chair back and began to sort through the items in the bag. "Why don't you wake them and see if they're hungry. After breakfast, you get some sleep understood?"

Dean disappeared into the bathroom not waiting for an answer. He didn't need to. He'd given Sam an order and Sam had long since given up disobeying Dean's orders.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Much to my dismay...them boys aren't mine. But one can dream:)

The sound of his cell phone ringing woke Nathan. Dean was the first one to it, checking the number. It read 'mom'. He handed the phone to Nathan and watched the disoriented teen as he answered.

"Hello," he answered hoarsely.

Lucas was just beginning to stir. He vaguely heard the sound of his brother talking in clipped sentences. He sat up placing a hand on his brother's thigh and watching the strained expression on his face. When he clicked off the phone he looked up at Dean and then over to Sam.

"The police contacted my mom about our dad. They told her he'd been mauled by a bear. She's planning the funeral is at the end of the week. I need to be there for her."

"Where's there?" Dean asked.

"Tree Hill. Look, I want to thank you guys for looking after us but we've got to go back." Lucas squeezed Nathan's hand.

"When will you leave?" Sam asked.

"Later today I guess."

"We'll go with you," Dean volunteered to the surprise of all three men.

"Why don't you two have some breakfast," Sam smiled. "Dean and I need to do some things."

The Winchesters walked outside. "What do we have to do?" Dean asked.

Sam looked around and then pulled Dean towards his car. "Tell me you have the keys."

Dean dangled them in his hand before tossing them to Sam who promptly headed for the back of the car. Popping the lock, he pushed Dean inside and climbed in after him. Dean was just about to ask Sam what was up when his brother's lips crashed into his own and Sam's hand pushed against his chest until he was flat on his back.

"You're a great big teddy bear," Sam crooned before seizing Dean's lips again.

Dean wasn't sure what he'd done to earn such treatment and quite frankly he didn't care. Nor did he care Sam was making out with him in the back seat of his car in broad daylight.

"Uh, Sammy," Dean managed to gasp out while Sam slipped his hand inside the waistband of his jeans, "Is this about the going with them thing."

"Mmm hmm," Sam hummed against his now exposed boxer briefs.

"What would you do if I told you after, they could come with us?"

The answer was his cock deep in the back of Sam's throat.

Lucas forced Nathan to eat at least one pancake and half a sausage with a few mouthfuls of warm coffee.

"I can't tell her," Nathan said after a while. "I can't tell her I was there."

"You don't have to," Lucas comforted. "It would do her no good and raise other questions."

"Like why dad was there and why we were there."

Lucas nodded silently. "Does she know about me?"

Nathan furrowed his brow. It took some time for Lucas's question to sink in.

"About us being brothers?" He finally asked. "I don't think so. Knowing dad, he probably kept that from everybody."

"Nate, we'll go together. It's going to be alright."

"It's not that. It's how he died. He was so angry. He held a gun to my head. He threatened to kill you if I didn't go with him. I can't..."

"You can't what?" Lucas asked, voice full of concern.

"I can't understand why I feel like this. He nearly killed me twice and all I can think of is his screams and how I didn't do anything to save him."

Lucas wished he understood it himself. Personally he was glad Dan was out of their lives. Of course he'd never say that to Nathan. Part of Nathan still loved his father, knew him as his father. Lucas supposed he felt nothing because all he knew of the man was his cruelty. But now wasn't about him, it was about getting Nathan through this.

He stood and took his brother's hand and led him back to the bed. "Let me make it better for you."

Lucas laid his brother down gently and straddled him, leaning down to gently kiss at his knitted brow. He hoped each kiss would take away some of the pain. He kissed each eyelid and the bridge of Nathan's nose and watched as the worry lines that clouded his beautiful face disappeared and he began to relax beneath his brother's touches.

"What if they come back in?" Nathan worried.

"It wouldn't be the first time they caught us like this," Lucas reminded before silencing further questions with his kisses.

The impala rocked slightly as Sam switched from servicing his brother to riding him in the cramped back seat. Dean was babbling, making all sorts of promises Sam knew he probably wouldn't keep. Dean pulled his brother's face into his hands and reeled him in for a long hot kiss before sliding them back to the partially clad hips of his brother and holding him in place as his thrusts became more frantic.

Nathan couldn't feel the pain in his hand or his ribs anymore. All he could feel was Lucas sliding in and out of him. It was better than any pain medication he could have taken.

"Thank you," he whispered. Lucas stilled for a moment, puzzled by his brother's gratitude.

"It's my pleasure," Lucas tried to joke.

"No," Nathan replied, staring up at his brother solemnly. "Thank you for always being there for me."

For Lucas, those words meant more than any others Nathan may have uttered when they made love. Lucas groaned and braced his hands on either side of Nathan's face. His head hung low between his shoulders as his orgasm ripped through his body. He tried to steady himself to avoid hurting his brother any further. Nathan stroked Lucas's side and comforted him through the aftershocks that followed. Lucas eased out of his brother and carefully positioned himself along the side of his good hand.

Sam collapsed against Dean's shoulder with his brother still buried deep inside him.

"You need to get some rest," Dean more ordered than suggested.

"I'm not the one who stayed out all night."

"Nothing happened Sammy, I just went for a drive."

Sam pulled back to look at his brother. "I know. I just missed you."

"C'mon, let's see if we can get a few hours of sleep before we head out."

Sam kissed his brother one more time before climbing off of him and cleaning them both up with the tee shirt he'd taken off. By the time they got back to the room, Lucas and Nathan were fast asleep. Sam cleaned up the remains of breakfast while Dean headed for the shower. He pulled the curtains closed to block out the sunlight and carefully covered the two brothers. He stripped and joined Dean in the shower. Both Winchesters were exhausted. They cleaned themselves up, dried off and slipped into bed, Sam spooned behind Dean. When they woke again, it was late afternoon. Dean felt Sam's heavy arm resting across his hip. When he looked across at the other bed he was shocked to find it was empty.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas and Nathan returned just Sam was about to inform Dean that his beloved car was gone as well. He watched as the Scott brothers parked the car and prayed for their sakes there wasn't a scratch on it. Lucas was taking things out of the back of the car while Nathan eased out of the passenger side. It was clear from where he stood that Nathan was still in pain both physically and emotionally. When he heard Dean coming up behind him towards the window, Sam whirled around and kissed him. Dean naturally gave in to the kiss allowing himself to be pushed back to the bed.

"There back," Sam whispered, breaking the kiss.

"Tease," Dean chided.

The door opened and the first thing Sam and Dean noticed was the smell of greasy burgers and fries.

"We bought dinner," Lucas smiled, placing the bags on the table before turning to help Nathan.

"What's all the other stuff?" Dean asked, already pulling up to the table and digging in.

"Nathan bought me a suit for...you know."

Dean held his hamburger in mid air. "You just went out spending money without asking."

"I sold my car," Nathan interrupted.

Dean's mouth fell open and Sam held back his urge to laugh. It was always fun to see Dean shut down.

"If you sold your car, how did you get back here with all this stuff?"

Sam's eyes widened with terror. "That must have been an awfully long walk," he said nodding his head and glaring at the brothers.

"Oh...um yeah, especially with Nate injured and all."

"Nice try guys. I heard my baby's engine the minute you two clowns pulled up. And Sammy," Dean added, "you owe me for starting something you couldn't finish."

Sam would be more than glad to deliver just as long as Dean was happy. The four sat down to dinner. After they ate, Nathan insisted they split the money from the sale of his car four ways. Dean was surprised when Sam eagerly agreed. He was afraid Sam would take the moral high ground and refuse. By dusk the were packed and in the car. They were delayed only by Dean's fifteen minute inspection of every inch of his second love before being fully satisfied his car had been returned unharmed.

Nathan sat upfront with Dean to give directions. Sam and Lucas rode in the back. By late evening they arrived at Nathan's home. They followed Nathan in, bags in tow and stood by as well wishers offered Nathan their condolences. A striking blond woman appeared and ran into the brunettes arms. Nathan winced as she hugged him tight.

"Mom, these are my friends from school, Lucas, Dean and Sam."

"We're sorry for you loss Mrs. Scott."

Dean noticed the uncomfortable look in her eye as Sam expressed his condolences. Dean knew people well. He suspected the Scott marriage was an unhappy one. It wouldn't be surprising considering the way Dan Scott had treated his sons.

"Nathan, why don't you show your friends to the guest house. You boys can have some privacy there. Get settled and come back and have something to eat."

"Thanks mom."

Nathan led them around to the side of the house and out through a courtyard. A few yards away was a smaller building. Nathan opened the door to a spacious hall area. A carpeted staircase faced them as they entered. To the left was a room with overstuffed sofas and armchairs covered in expensive looking floral fabrics. Heavy oak tables served as end tables. To the right was a huge kicthen with an enourmous wood table and benches. Two openings on either side of the wall where the stove sat led to a smaller room with sliding glass doors that overlooked the well manicured lawn. The chairs and furnishings in that room were more casual and Sam supposed this is where guests mostly hung out.

Nathan led them upstairs to the bedrooms. At the top of the stairs to the left was a bathroom with antique looking fixtures. There were three bedrooms, one opposite the bath at the top of the stairs and two to the front of the house on the left and the other on the right. The first room was small and decorated more for a girl. There was a door that led from the smaller room to the bigger one on the right. Both had huge beds covered with pillows and comforters with floral designs as well. Each had walk in closets and dressers.

"Take your pick," Nathan smiled.

"Sammy gets the girls room."

"Ha ha," Sammy mocked.

"No one will come here except to clean so you guys can stay in the same room."

Dean dragged Sam to the one attached to the child's room. Sam knew his brother had some kinky idea of making love on that tiny bed.

"I guess this is us." Nathan took his brother's hand and walked into the room opposite Sam and Dean's.

"Nate, if you'd rather stay in the house with your mom, I'll understand."

"No Lucas. I need you now more than ever. I want to be with you tonight."

Lucas held his younger brother in his arms. The moment was marred by Sam and Dean racing each other down the hall to the shower. The Scott brothers laughed at their new friends antics. Both were glad they came.

The funeral rivaled most dignitaries. Dean and Sam learned that Dan Scott was considering a mayoral candidacy. Plus he had been a high school hero on the basketball court. Old friends and enemies alike attended. After they returned to the house where people mulled around eating and offering sympathy to Dan's family. Nathan stood by his mother, leaving Sam, Dean and Lucas to fend for themselves. They wandered out to the garden despite the cool fall air with plates in hand. By Lucas's count, Dean had helped himself to three plates of food and though Sam kept scolding him, he was pretty sure Sam actually had four servings.

When the crowd thinned out, Nathan came out to find Lucas, Sam and Dean. He sat on one of the wrought iron benches with them.

"Have you eaten?" Nathan asked.

Lucas eyed both brothers daring them to lie.

"A little," Dean said. "How you holding up?"

"I'm good. The reading of the will is two days from now so I'll have to stick around." It was Nathan's way of letting Sam and Dean know they could take off anytime they wanted.

"We've got a few days to kill," Dean smiled.

Sam balanced his empty plate on his knee and reached for Dean's hand.

"Are you going to tell your mom what happened?"

"The werewolf thing, definitely not. What he did to me, I'm not sure. I mean, what good could come out of it now."

"We're here for you if you change your mind," Dean offered. He meant it sincerely. That being caring scored him brownie points with Sam was just icing on the cake.

"Thanks guys. I appreciate it."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The dude is rich," Dean told Sam, "Why would he want to come hunting with us?"

"Look at him Dean. None of this matters to him. All he cares about is his brother. He knows there is real evil out there. Just ask, Dean. That's all I'm saying.

Two days had come and gone. The will had been read and Dan Scott had left everything, two houses, his dealership, everything to his son. Dean couldn't comprehend how Sam could even think Nathan would be interested in staying in seedy motels chasing demons but Sam seemed to yearn for the company and Dean was willing to do anything for Sam.

By the end of the week, Nathan had taken them to the other house he'd inherited; the beach house. It was just as amazing as the main house they'd stayed in all week. Lucas had gone to visit his mom and Nathan was tying up some loose ends.

"Sammy, I know you want this, but I just want you to be realistic. I know I'm not always the best company for you but I love you and you might have to face facts that I'm all you've got."

Sam was in his brother's arms in an instant. "Dean, I didn't mean it like that. It's just that sometimes we're running on fumes, especially you. We could use the help. Besides, even if they don't come, maybe Nathan could back us financially."

"You mean give us more than the couple of thousand he gave us from the sale of his car?"

Sam nodded. "I thought maybe...nevermind, it's stupid."

"Maybe what?"

"Maybe we could spend a night in one of those expensive hotels or something."

"I've always wanted to try the honeymoon suite," Dean teased before pressing his lips to his brother's.

"Hey you two knock it off," Nathan said, standing in the doorway.

"We were just..."

Nathan held his hand up. "No need to explain," he smiled. "Is Lucas back yet?"

Both Winchesters shook their head's no. Nathan looked worried.

"Something wrong?" Sam asked, finally releasing himself from his brother's embrace.

"His mom knows about us and she wasn't too pleased. I went to see my dad's lawyers to liquidate pretty much all his assets, the car dealership, several properties, suff I have no use of. The only thing I decided to keep was the house my mom lives in, and this beach house."

"Man, you must be more loaded than before."

"Dean." Sam gave him a 'shut the fuck up' look.

"It's alright. I did it so I could go anywhere I want with Lucas and be even more financially secure. It would just be best to have nothing really tying me down in Tree Hill."

"Yeah, about that. Sam and I were talking and were wondering if you and Lucas would like to come with us?"

Nathan gave them a confused look.

"What Dean means to say is that we face supernatural stuff all the time. Just the two of us alone. It would be nice to have more company with us on our hunts. We would train you and Lucas to help us if you want."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan took a seat on the bed and processed everything. Weighing the pros and cons of joining the Winchesters. He and Lucas had already formed a strong bond with Dean and Sam because of their shared secret love for their own brothers. It would also provide the perfect excuse to start a new life, although starting one with Lucas would be fine, having Dean and Sam with them would be an added bonus. From what the Winchesters have told him of their 'jobs', he could see himself helping other people from such evil that plagues their lives. But his one and only concern would always be Lucas. Sure, Lucas appeared to have an athletic build, but his heart would be a constant issue.

"Personally, I wouldn't mind going with you guys, hunting whatever you two go after."

Sam could sense a conflicting issue, "But?"

"It's Lucas."

"I don't think he would have a problem with it. He seemed to take the existance the the supernatural rather well for a first timer." Dean quipped.

"It's not that. I have no doubt that Lucas can handle it, mentally. Physically, however, is another problem."

"Why? What's wrong with him?"

"He has a heart condition. It's called HCM. I can tell taking on werewolves and shit like that takes a lot of strenuous activity. And such activity wouldn't be good for him. The second day after I met him, we got into an arguement and he took off running. I went after him and found him in our dorm room lying on the floor, surrounded by his pills."

"And if running would cause such a reaction, going toe-to-toe with a pissed off spirit would be worse, right?" Dean asked.

"Exactly. I have Lucas to think about now. And with what my dad left me, and what I got by selling off everything but two properties, we now have more than enough to no longer worry about what to do for income. And whenever you guys need money wired to you, I'll gladly give it to you..."

"We didn't mention coming with us because of your money." Sam quickly interupted.

"I know. But it doesn't seem like your 'jobs' offer much of an income, if any. How do you guys get by?" Nathan asked.

"Pool hustling mostly." Dean answered.

"Look, if Lucas' condition wasn't a problem, would you two come with us?" Sam asked.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas went to see his mom. Karen was still angry about her son's decision to be with his brother but she could also tell Lucas had been through quite an ordeal. She put her anger aside and listened as he told her everything that had happened. He never mentioned the word werewolf but he did tell her that Dan had tried to attack Nathan again.

"I'm glad he's gone," she said honestly.

"Me too. It's just, to Nate he was his father and I don't think he's okay. He must be so confused about everything that's happened. I don't know how to help him."

"Just be a friend and a brother."

Lucas cringed at her words.

"I didn't mean it like that," Karen explained. "I meant outside of his mother, you're all he has. Be there for him in whatever way you can."

Lucas studied his mom. There was sincerity in her eyes and he knew she was trying to cope with his unconventional relationship with Nathan.

"Will you be staying here?" Karen asked.

"It's up to Nathan. I don't want to intrude."

"Well," Karen began, gently patting her son's hand, "you're always welcome here. This is your home, no matter what."

"Thanks mom." Lucas leaned across the kitchen table and hugged her.

"I'm going to go check on Nate. I'll stop by later or call and let you know my plans."

"Okay, I'll see you later sweetie." Karen said as Lucas left the cafe'.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan pondered Sam's question. Like he told them before, he didn't mind traveling with them. But everything came back to Lucas. He couldn't bare seeing his lover hurt. But he guessed Dean and Sam were in the same position. They both loved each other with their very souls, but they still fought dangerous things.

"I'd have to discuss it with Lucas first."

"Discuss what with me first?" Lucas appeared at the doorway.

"We were talking about you two coming with us on our hunts." Dean replied.

"Uh..." Lucas got the same look on his face that Nathan did when the Winchesters first mentioned the idea to him, and they were quick to realize it.

"Nathan told us about your, what was it...HCM?" Lucas only nodded, "And I asked him if your heart wasn't an issue, would you to like to join us." Sam stated.

"How could my heart not be an issue, HCM isn't that isn't gonna' go away."

"Not by conventional means no." Dean said.

"What are you taking about?"

"Let Dean and I do a little research first."

"Yeah. Hopefully we can find something to help you, that won't have negative consequences."

"N-negative c-consequences?" Nathan stuttered.

"Yeah. A while back, Sam found a way to save me from death. He brought me to a faith healer, which I originally thought was a bunch of bullshit. It turned out he was the real deal...to a certain extent."

"What was wrong with you?" Lucas asked.

"Coincidentally, a failing heart."

"Wow." Lucas paused, "What happened with the faith healer?"

"He had the power to cure the sick and wounded, but at a price. We didn't find out 'till later that on order for the faith healer to cure people, a human life had to be taken." Dean looked away from everyone, and Sam held his hand for comfort. He knew talking about this was hard for him, but it showed how much trust he put in the Scott brothers. Sam decided to finish the story.

"Even though we couldn't change what happened, and the faith healer's intentions were good...we still stopped him from performing more 'miracles' so that no other people would die because of it."

"This faith healer got what he deseved right?" Lucas asked.

"Actually he didn't know what was going on. It was his wife that was responsible."

"Why would she do that? How did she do it?" Nathan questioned.

"She did it because her husband was dying. So she did whatever she could to keep him alive. Including becoming incrossed in the black arts, dark stuff. She summoned a Reaper and bound him to do her bidding." Dean continued, "The Reaper would take the life of the person of her choosing, in her case, people she found immoral, like gay people, and people who approve of abortions, and that life would be used to heal the chosen person. She was claiming to be doing God's work"

"That's sick!" Lucas exclaimed.

"God help us from half the people who think they're doing God's work." Nathan said.

Dean laughed, "You know, I said the same thing."

"Really?"

"Word for word."

"So...what happened to the wife?" Lucas asked.

"The Reaper turned on her." Sam simply stated.

"Wow." Nathan said solemly.

"That's why we said we woulod find a way to heal you without the negative side-effects."

"You would really do that for me?"

"We would do it for both of you."

"I want you guys to know, even if you don't find a way to help me...I'd still like to join you guys."

"Lucas..." Nathan warned.

"Look Nate, I appreciate your concern. But I can tell you want this. You want to go with them. And I want to go wherever you go." Lucas kissed him lightly.

"If we don't find anything useful to help Lucas, he can stay behind from wherever we're staying at the time while Nathan, Sam and I go on the hunts. We'll provide him methods of protecting himself if nessessary."

"Please Nate?" Lucas begged.

Nathan looked in Lucas' eyes and saw his brother wanted this as much as he did, "Okay."

"Great, so...Sam and I will go into research mode to find what we can. We'll see you guys later. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Dean gave Lucas and Nathan one of his famous 'Dean Winchester smirks'.

"I doubt there isn't much you wouldn't do." Nathan smirked back.

"Exactly."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

A/N: As it has been said, from here on out I will be recieving the help of someone else. I'd like to give BlackLyr some well deserved thanks for her help. She is helping me with all future chapters of Fraternal, and you will tell from this chapter, she did a fantastic job.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So how did it go with your mom?" Nathan asked.

"She still doesn't except us completely, but she understands."

"Did you tell her what happened with Dan?" Nathan asked slowly, his brow furrowing with worry as he met his brother's eyes, his trepidation and fear blatantly reflected in his gaze.

"Only the parts that wouldn't raise more questions, or have me committed." Lucas said, smiling lightly in an attempt to bring in a little humor in the conversation.

Nathan chuckled.

"I still can't believe Dean and Sam would do that for you…"

"For us," Lucas corrected, raising a smile from them both. One that quickly faded from Nathan's face as his concern for his lover won out over any sense of mirth.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, I don't want you getting hurt. Your heart..."

"My heart will be fine," Lucas interrupted, "besides, you heard them, I would stay put until the hunts are over if a cure isn't found. I want to do this. I want to be with you, and you want this too." He paused, "Also, it's not like I would be doing nothing, I can help with research or something on whatever you guys would be looking for."

"Always the geek," Nathan replied teasingly with a soft laugh.

"Hey, I like not being academically challenged, thank you very much." Lucas grinned, pleased at the chance to banter with his lover.

"Are you implying something?"

"Nope, not implying anything" he paused, as if for dramatic effect, "Jock boy." Lucas snickered.

Without warning, Nathan quickly pinned Lucas to the bed, with his arms over his head.

"I may be a jock, geek boy, but this jock body has many advantages," Nathan whispered seductively in Lucas' ear.

Lucas shivered at the hot air brushing against the sensitive skin at his nape, the warm caress of lips against his earlobe, sending a sensual shiver down his spine. With a muffled groan, he tangled his fingers through Nathan's dark hair, drawing the other's head up to bring his brother's mouth to his in a heated kiss.

The blonde's lips parted beneath his invitingly and Nathan deepened the kiss, his hands feverishly running over his lover's body as he made quick work of zipper and belt, pushing down Lucas' jeans to grasp the hardness he found there.

"Shit…Nathan!" Lucas moaned fervently, arching into his lover's touch as Nathan quickly divested them both of any clothing in the way; the sight of the younger's gloriously naked body stretching out beside him more than enough to send a spike of desire straight to Lucas's lower extremities. Nathan hadn't been kidding in any way to the advantages of his athletic physique, and no matter how many times he saw the other man naked, it still brought the same amount of awe and thrill to Lucas's mind and body.

Nathan smirked, unrepentantly cocky as he took note of the blonde's obvious admiration, getting down to work as he straddled the shorter teen, rolling his hips against Lucas' to create a friction that had them both groaning and rocking against each other, desperate for more.

"Damn it, Nate, you're such a tease," Lucas bit out, his words strained and rough as he watched the dark head lower, leaving paths of heated kisses down his jaw and neck, continuing down his chest. Talented fingers ghosted around his nipples, lower and lower still until they were lightly caressing his ribcage, his hips, down to his thighs.

With a groan of impatience, Lucas grabbed one of the wandering hands and pressed it between his outstretched legs, eager for so much more. Nathan grinned, bending his head to kiss his lover's neck as he grasped the rigid flesh in his hand, pleasuring his companion with slow, long strokes that soon had Lucas writhing and bucking against him, groaning his name and begging for more.

And Nathan obliged.

Lucas screamed aloud as Nathan took the swollen shaft into his mouth, setting to work, expertly bringing the blonde closer and closer to the edge. Mindless to anything but that exquisite pressure and the glorious wet warmth enveloping his cock, Lucas thrust against his lover's mouth again and again, so sensitized already he came hard and fast, bellowing Nathan's name as he released.

Sweaty and panting, Lucas collapsed against the bed and Nathan wiped his mouth, smiling down at his brother. He found himself breathless with anticipation as Lucas gazed up at him with his eyes hooded in seductive slits, reaching for the raging hard-on between his thighs.

"Hey guys, I think we might've found..." Sam said as he and Dean burst through the door, both stopping short at the scene they found before them.

"HOLY SHIT!" Nathan cried as he tried to cover himself, inwardly groaning at the most inconvenient interruption he could possibly imagine. In his surprise, he tried desperately not to think about the ache between his legs.

Lucas let out a frustrated groan, "You know, there's a process that people go through to alert others of their arrival...it's called knocking. I swear, ever since we met you two, we get interrupted every time we have sex." he said, grabbing Nathan's shirt to cover himself as well, "I think you guys do it on purpose..."

Lucas shifted his gaze between the two Winchesters, "...well, I think he does it on purpose." he said, pointing to Dean accusingly.

"Hey!" Dean cried indignantly.

"Oh come on, you're telling me you're not a sex fiend. I'm sorry Dean, but your entire being just screams dog in heat." Nathan laughed.

"That's exactly what he is." Sam laughed as well.

"You're not helping me here, Sammy."

"But you are, and you know it." Sam giggled.

"And I'm not the only sexually charged Winchester here." Dean replied with a smug look.

"And I have you to thank for that."

"Hey guys? We're still naked here," Lucas stated, drawing the Winchesters' attention away from their tiff.

"So? Nothing we haven't seen before." Dean smirked, remembering the countless times already they had walked in on the brothers in a similar compromising position.

"We know. Every time Nate and I are naked, you end up showing up." Lucas glared. He found himself more than fed up at the constant interruptions. Now that Nathan was healed and the drama surrounding Dan was finally quieted, both Scott boys were more than overdue for some private time.

"Yeah, you two have had way too many free peeks," Nathan stated lazily, chuckling.

"Nathan!" Lucas scolded.

"What? It's true. Besides..." Nathan stopped what he said to whisper in his brother's ear. The more the Scott brothers whispered, the bigger the smile spread across their faces, a fact that didn't go unnoticed by the other pair of brothers.

"You think they'll go for it?" Nathan asked when he pulled away from Lucas' ear.

"I don't know." Lucas said while looking at Dean. "Sam might go for it, but Dean would be too much of a coward to do it."

"Do what?" Sam asked.

"Well Nathan thought that he and I should just have sex right in front of you. We figured that if you saw the whole thing play out, you two wouldn't be inclined to constantly interrupt us."

"Also, that turnabout is fairplay, in that we should get the chance to see you two have sex. But we both came to the conclusion that Dean would be too chicken to do it," Nathan finished.

Sam didn't know what to say. Both Lucas and Nathan said they should have sex in front of them, as well as watch him and his brother have sex. He debated on whether or not he should say 'Christo' to make sure they weren't possessed. His thoughts were disturbed however when he noticed Dean undressing himself.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Sam quickly yelled while he locked the door, to make sure no one saw what was going on.

"Come on Sam, they're giving us the opportunity to fuck each other stupid right in front of them," Dean was down to nothing but his boxer-briefs now, "And they did promise a good sex show." Even noticing his Sammy's shocked expression, Dean grinned unrepentantly.

"Oh you can't seriously be considering this?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Dean pointed to his barely clothed self.

"They're just baiting you. Getting to you for disturbing them."

"No, we're challenging him," Lucas piped in.

Sam groaned, "Oh, crap."

"That's right Sammy, and you know I don't turn down challenges. Especially those that involve sex."

"We gathered that much from all the time we spent with you." Nathan smirked.

Sam didn't know what to do. Having sex with Dean in the same room as Lucas and Nathan wasn't on his list of things to do today. Having breakfast, sure. Doing research of any kind, yeah. But going at it while Lucas and Nathan are in the same room, nope, didn't see that one coming. But the more he stared at the nearly naked form of his big brother, the more his defenses were crumbling. And Sam Winchester rule number one clearly states that turning down sex with Dean was not an option, and he'd be damned it he was breaking that rule- or deny sex with Dean.

"I can't believe we're doing this." Sam mumbled as he started to undress himself.

"'Atta boy, Sammy. I knew you'd see reason." Dean grinned.

"Go fuck yourself," Sam snapped back as he led his clothes fall to the floor, and he stood only in his boxers.

"You know, I would if I could. I know I'm well endowed, but not enough to fuck myself. I kinda' need you for that." Dean replied with a never-ending smirk that did nothing short of infuriate his little brother even more.

"Smug little shit."

"So are we doing this or not?" Nathan interrupted, jittery with impatience, "Because I would like to finish what Lucas and I started."

"So what's stopping you?" Dean asked, cocking his head in the direction of the lovers, his expression one of smug challenge.

"Good question." Nathan responded as he grabbed Lucas into a crushing kiss.

Lucas quickly countered, using Nathan's distraction to his advantage, pinning him down against the bed as he straddled his hips, pelvises aligning as he rubbed teasingly against the younger. "Jesus, Luke," Nathan ground out, the strain evident in his voice, "Don't be such a tease."

"Turnabout's fairplay, little brother," Lucas lightly reminded him, grabbing hold of Nathan's wrists and effectively pinning the dark-haired man's hands as he ground down hard, again and again against the younger's blatant arousal. All the while, Nathan writhed beneath him, letting out a string of curses under his breath that could make a sailor blush. Lucas continued on until he himself could take it no more.

Sam and Dean watched in awe as Lucas and Nathan continued their love making, so consumed in each other the presence of the Winchesters was already forgotten.

"Come on, Sammy, let's go." Dean said in frustration. Watching the pair of brothers next to them was turning him on just as much as Sam did especially when Sam was wearing nothing but those damn hoodies of his.

Sam knew watching Lucas and Nathan have sex was arousing Dean, because they were having the same effect on him as well, if his erection had anything to say about it. He quickly stripped off his and Dean's underwear and pinned his older brother to the bed.

"Impatient, aren't we?" Dean teased as they collapsed together onto the bed, the mattress loudly protesting the sudden addition of their weight as Sam adopted Lucas's method of inhibiting his brother's movement, straddling Dean's waist.

Sam glared at him, retorting hotly, "Shut up and kiss me already."

"Gladly." Dean eagerly obeyed, crushing his mouth over Sam's with his own rough mix of ardor and raw lust. He flipped them over so he was on top, his tongue greedily delving into Sammy's mouth, eager to taste everything his lover and brother had to offer. Sam moaned into his kiss, gasping out Dean's name as the elder wrapped a deft hand around his growing erection, giving it a hard squeeze that had Sam moving against him, trying for any amount of friction to relieve the ache between his legs.

And Dean delivered in full force.

Meanwhile, Lucas continued to grind down against his little brother and Nathan found himself alternating between groans of jolted pleasure and curses directed toward his tormentor. Lucas, hazy in the same fog of need, fixed his mouth hard over his lover's, taking his explorations lower as his tongue swathed a path down Nathan's neck, sucking at his racing pulse point. Nathan writhed against him, skin against skin hot and smooth and coated with beads of sweat, bringing them both a pleasure they couldn't even begin to imagine with anyone else.

He craned his head to the side and caught side of the Winchester brothers thoroughly enwrapped in erotic embrace. His mouth fell open, previously too wrapped up in Lucas to remember their former dare, unable to look away as he found himself enthralled and oddly aroused, even more than before.

Dean's fingers curled around the erect cock pushing against his hand, consequently coating them in pre-cum. He slid a knee between Sam's legs, and they obediently fell open as Dean cupped Sam's ass, inserting his cum-moistened fingers into the rim. His opposite hand continued to stroke Sam, his thumb running from base to tip and back again.

Sam groaned with the double stimulation, his hips arching as Dean scissored his fingers and spread him, hitting that hot spot that had him trembling in pleasured anticipation, all the while stroking his arousal to bring him closer and closer to the edge.

"Fuck, Dean!! Enough already!"

Lucas caught his lover's inattention, growling with impatience as he shoved hard against Nathan's shoulder. Nathan blinked up at his brother, momentarily bemused since it was unusual for Lucas to be aggressive…but with the look in blue eyes so like his own, he knew they were both at their limit and needed satisfaction soon. He swallowed hard,

"Yeah?"

"Turn over."

"Huh, why?"

"Cause I'm going to fuck you 'til you don't remember anything but me."

Dean chuckled, brushing his lips teasingly against Sam's neck, tracing the shell of his ear with his tongue. "Enough what? Tell me what you want, Sammy."

Panting harshly, his eyes fluttering as Dean stroked him harder, Sam managed to choke out a reply, "You. I want you."

"Your wish is my command," and with that, Dean rolled them both over, keeping a firm hold on Sam's hips as he let the younger straddle him for balance. Repositioning himself, he thrust forward, impaling himself inside of Sam. The younger Wincester moaned his brother's name, throwing his head back with the pleasure of finally having Dean inside him.

Lucas gazed down at his lover with darkened eyes, brushing his thumb against Nathan's weathered cheek, tracing the curve of his nose, and then smoothing over the side of his mouth. Nathan caught Lucas's fingers in his mouth, running his tongue over the caressing digits as the darkened look in Lucas's eyes made his intentions more than clear.

Nathan was quick to agree, stretching out on his stomach as he felt Lucas's wet fingers prodding between his flanks. Lucas pressed against him, his chest against Nathan's back, and he pressed a light kiss to the brunette's nape. "Just me, Nate. Don't think of anything but me."

There was momentary discomfort as Lucas slid into him, but Nathan did as he has asked, locking eyes with him as the sharp ache came into one more burst as Lucas entered him fully. His breathing was erratic and unsteady as his lover's weight pressed against the bed, but as his body slowly adjusted to the invasion, a new feeling stirred in his nether regions, an ache that caused him to shift against Lucas restlessly, lifting his hips in an unconscious plea.

Lucas groaned in response, pushing himself forward, awakening a need inside them both as instinct took precedence, and the awkwardness in their slow, jerky movements became the slow, sensuous rhythm of lovemaking. Nathan's fingers tangled in soft blond hair, arching his back to meet every thrust as Lucas moved inside him, panting breath mingling between them, their heartbeats thundering in a twin cadence like the steady beating of a drum.

A sudden shift in position, causing his lover to delve deeper than before, and his body quivered with a sudden pleasure, beads of sweat blinding his eyes as his legs spread further to encompass Lucas's own, entwining as they moved as one.

Dean laid back, cupping his hands and bending his arms, supporting Sam's weight to provide leverage as he led his little brother ride him. Again and again, they crashed together, the only sounds filling the room the insidious protests of the squeaking mattresses, the moans and gasps of the four pleasured men, the perpetual slam of the headboards against the motel wall.

The tight, welcoming heat around him was unbearable, almost too much to handle as his hips lifted again and again to thrust hard, meeting his own needs as well as Sam's. He allowed himself to be ridden…he wanted to be ridden, taken, to give something back to the little brother he'd always adored so greatly, and Sammy obliged, riding him fast and hard with a feverish rhythm that wouldn't let either of them hold out for long. Sam was oblivious, lost in the single sensation of the hardened flesh moving inside of him.

Any thoughts of slow, gentle or prolonged lovemaking left Lucas and Nathan's minds as they moved against one another. Lucas thrust into him again and again with a fervent need, unrelenting as his hips pounded against him with each hard stroke. Nathan was along for the ride one hundred percent, reaching back to claw at Lucas's shoulders hips, any flesh he could touch as he howled out his pleasure, screaming for more. "Shit. Luke, oh god, more."

Lucas obeyed, reaching beneath him to give Nathan's erection a few choice strokes, his eyes fluttering closed as he thrust once more into his brother's welcoming heat. "Nate…love you."

Coming into climax, their bodies straining and arching, the world turned white before their eyes.

Dean threw his head back, a strangled cry of, "Christ, Sammy," escaping him as he climaxed, Sam following his lead a moment later with a breathless scream of his name, coming into release hard and spent.

Nathan's body slowly calmed as he felt Lucas soften inside him, still moving above him, the younger's hips lifting to meet the slow, rocking rhythm even after orgasm passed, as his heartbeat slowed and his breath grew steady, his body growing more languid, heavier with satiated satisfaction until they finally collapsed together, arms embracing to hold the other close. "Love you too," he whispered into Lucas's ear, earning a soft smile and a kiss from his lover.

Sam collapsed, sated and exhausted, against his brother, and Dean combed his fingers through sweat-soaked brown hair, Sam murmuring a soft sound of pleasure as he absently nuzzled against Dean's chest, the four of them lying silently in the exhausted aftermath.

"Damn, that was hot." Nathan was the first to speak, surprised himself that he could even find the energy to speak.

"You're telling me," Sam replied, earning a wicked grin in reply from Dean.

"You know, we should do this again sometime," Dean said.

"Definitely," Lucas said, maintaining his hold on Nathan, who winked at him with a sly smile. Lucas rolled his eyes, continuing on, "Hey, before we were interrupted, you guys busted in here saying you found something."

"We might have." Sam got up to retrieve the information he tossed aside a while ago, not caring about his nudity. Dean cocked an amused eyebrow at that, seeing his little brother's prior modesty and reluctance all but disappeared.

"It's a healing ritual," Sam continued as he found the object of his search, "It was hard to find consider it has no real name. We almost missed it."

"It's simple really," Dean butted in, "you stand in the center of what is called a protection circle. Normally, protection circles are meant to keep you out of danger against the supernatural.

"But it has been known for other uses as well. In this case, it will protect you from any outside interference that might occur during the ritual, and safely allow the magic to do its job." Sam finished.

"But how will this...magic know what to do?" Lucas asked.

"We write two symbols on you. One goes over your heart, the cause of the problem. The other goes on your stomach, to expel the sickness from your heart. In this case, your HCM."

"Are you sure this will work? This spell or whatever it is, it won't hurt Lucas will it?" Nathan asked. Lucas heard the concern so evident in his tone, and he smiled at the younger teen, grasping the other's hand for reassurance. Nathan silently thanked him by squeezing his hand in return.

"No. We triple checked. Neither Lucas or anyone else will get hurt." Dean answered, watched relief so evidently flood through the younger man. He could return the sentiment well enough; he'd lost track of the number of times he'd felt that same soul-shaking, sickening fear whenever Sammy got into danger on a hunt.

"There are three parts to the whole process," Sam told them, unknowingly breaking into his older brother's reflections, something Dean found himself grateful for, "Part one is where you are standing in the middle of the protection circle while we write the two symbols on your skin. Part two is where either Dean or I would speak an incantation in Latin to allow the magic to work. Finally, after that is done, a lover's touch will be needed for the finalization of the ritual," the younger Winchester finished, looking towards Nathan while he spoke the last part.

"A lover's touch? What does that mean?" Lucas asked, his forehead creasing with bewilderment. Nathan absently rubbed his arm and Lucas reciprocated by pressing a kiss to his lover's shoulder, holding him even closer.

"Since Nathan is your lover, he's gotta fuck you to seal the deal," Dean simply stated.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: You know the drill, not mine, yadda...yadda...yadda.

A/N: A round of applause for the illustrious BlackLyr for a job well done. Much thanks for the help.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So when do we do this...ritual?" Lucas asked.

"Whenever you want to, I guess," Sam replied absently, turning his attention back to the papers he shuffled through in his hands.

Lucas sighed, rubbing his forehead in a tired gesture before he responded with an air of forced nonchalance. "I think the sooner we get this over with, the better."

"Are you sure?" Nathan questioned, apprehension coloring every word as his hand squeezed Lucas's painfully hard, his face paling though he tried not to let all his worry show.

Lucas smiled, brushing back stray dark hair from Nathan's eyes before pressing a light kiss to the younger's temple, whispering his reply. "Yeah, I'm sure."

Nathan searched his eyes, found the certainty Lucas strived to convey and he sighed, finally nodding his assent. Lucas smiled softly, kissing him hard on the mouth before lying back against the bed, their entwined hands resting against Nathan's stomach as he draped an arm around the brunette's waist.

"Where would be a good place for this?" Lucas continued, looking toward Dean for his answer.

Dean tilted his head in Lucas's direction and shrugged. "Well...since we have this beach house to ourselves, here should be fine."

Lucas was silent, indecisive tension and dozens of what ifs, dangers and possible ramifications of this haphazard plan of theirs clouding his thoughts, tightening his throat and invading his peace of mind. He sighed and nodded nonetheless.

He stood, preparing to walk over to Sam in hopes of some sort of distraction. As he rose to his feet, he looked at everyone in the room, and suddenly realized the situation they were all in.

"Does it strike anyone as odd that all of us are still naked?" Lucas asked while unconsciously looking at everyone's naked form, his face flushing as he realized his error, quickly averting his eyes.

"Nope," Dean commented flippantly as he grinned, stretching out on the bed with his arms behind his head, proudly showing off.

"Figures," Sam muttered, equally embarrassed as Lucas as he realized their predicament, shaking his head at his brother's display as he searched for his own clothes.

"What?" Dean asked, feigning innocence as he looked around the room, "There's nothing wrong with being naked. Right, Nate?" He smirked, cocking an eyebrow in question.

"Right." Nathan smirked back, stretching languidly as he flopped down onto the bed, placing himself in the same position next to Dean.

Lucas and Sam looked at their brothers, back at each other, and shared an exasperated sigh. "I find it scary that they're so alike," Lucas said as he and Sam both finished dressing.

"Tell me about it." Sam retorted, sending the evil eye in the direction of the naked Winchester and Scott duo.

"Fuck you, geek boy." Dean replied, chuckling as his little brother only glared at the elder's juvenile display.

Nathan laughed, pleasantly surprised at the name calling. "You call him that too?"

"And they say we're alike." Dean chortled, both men breaking into laughter that had their siblings/lovers indignantly ignoring them.

"Alright well, you two have fun. Lucas and I are going to get everything set up." Sam turned to Lucas, "You ready?"

"Sure." Lucas shrugged as he and Sam left their nude brothers alone.

Satiated and pleasantly languid after him and Lucas' lovemaking, Nathan stared unseeingly at the ceiling above him through hooded eyes, stretching out contently against the rumpled bed sheets. "Thanks for doing this for him," Nathan said quietly, his voice breaking the silence between the two.

"No problem." Dean responded, making a dismissive gesture with his hand, his eyes closed and his response little more than a sleepy mumble.

Nathan looked at Dean for a moment, contemplating whether or not to broach the topic on his mind, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Lazily opening one eye, Dean turned to Nathan.

"Why are you doing this? Why do you want us to join you guys so much?"

Dean thought about it for a moment. He could just give him a bullshit answer, but he figured Nathan deserved the truth. Especially after everything he and Lucas just went through. After all, the four of them would be living together from now on, and eventually the Scott brothers would discover the truth anyways.

"Honestly?"

"Honesty would be nice."

"It's more for Sammy really." Dean immediately saw the confusion and hurt in Nathan's eyes, and quickly responded, "Don't get me wrong, I enjoy your guys' company, and it would definitely make things a lot more interesting with you around."

He paused; sighed. "But I can tell Sammy's a bit lonely with just the two of us. Personally, it doesn't affect me as much as it does him. My entire life has revolved around my dad, my brother, and myself, so I'm accustomed to it. But Sam has always wanted more out of life outside of hunting, ya know? Always tried to obtain some semblance of a normal life. With you guys with us, Sammy will be happier. And I'll take Happy Sam over Brooding Sam any day."

"What about your dad?"

"What about him?"

"It seems like there is some animosity between him and Sam. I kinda gathered that much back when we first met, when Sam and Lucas were talking."

"Well, as soon as Sam hit puberty, he took teenage rebellion to a whole new level. Thus, he and our dad ended up clashing repeatedly. They never agreed on anything. Dad was obsessed with the hunt, and Sammy was tired of it. He wanted to experience things kids his age usually do, instead of what we were trained to do. A critical point was reached between them when Sam got accepted into Stanford. He waited until the last possible moment to tell us. I wish he didn't wait so long to tell us, but I understood his reason."

"What was it?"

"Sam knew that Dad would have done everything he could to stop him. They got into a huge fight, and Sam was told never to come back."

"Damn. Still, I would've taken your dad any day over mine."

"After what you told us about Dan? I don't doubt it. Both of them are very similar though, now that I think about it."

"What did your dad do when he found out about your relationship with Sam?" Nathan asked, forehead creasing with disconcertion as he flashed back to Dan's reaction. Just the memory was enough to nauseate him.

"Naturally, he was pissed. Started going off on me about corrupting my baby brother. Saying brothers aren't suppose to fuck each other, and normally that would be true...but a good friend of his, Missouri, who you and Lucas will probably meet sometime down the road, that Sam and I were soul mates, destined to be together. Despite being related."

Dean smiled lightly, glad to be reminded of something that brought happiness into his life before his mood suddenly sobered. "But John Winchester is unbelievably stubborn and close-minded, even though he hunts demons and spirits for a living. Once again, Sam and he were at odds over it. The final straw for Sam came when our dad tried to force me to abandon Sam and join him on the hunt." Dean got quiet, and Nathan realized that this was hard for him to talk about. He kept silent, leaving the older man to his thoughts as long as needed.

Sam had mentioned that both he and Dean sacrificed something important to them, in order to be together, when all four of them first met. With Sam, it was his last chance to have a normal life. For Dean...it was his relationship with his father.

Dean rubbed a hand over his face, seeming strangely vulnerable for just a flash of a moment before his expression blanked and he continued on tonelessly. "I knew Sam was worried I would choose Dad over him. Sam couldn't understand why I blindly followed every order Dad ever gave me. Personally, I couldn't tell you myself. Dad always had this kind of power over me, and he didn't hesitate to use it at that moment. He was so confident that I would do things his way. He was undeniably shocked when I picked Sam over him."

"Did Sam make you choose?"

"No. He didn't want to. If there is one thing I can't do, it's say no to Sammy, and he knew it. He understood that if he made an ultimatum of his own, no matter how loyal I was to our dad, I would have chosen Sam. But that wasn't what he wanted."

Nathan's lips pursed, his expression clouded with quizzical incomprehension. "I don't understand."

"Sam wanted me to make the choice on my own. He knew that if I had made my decision on my own, it would be because I wanted it, not because I was being forced to, which was what our dad was trying to do. Influencing me through my loyalty to him to give up my relationship with Sam."

Nathan sat there staring at Dean. He could sympathize. Dan Scott was probably the world's least likely candidate for father of the year, but this John Winchester was something else. He knew that if Dan had put him in the same exact situation as John did his boys...Lucas would always be his choice. Though he was sure Dan would have reacted in his own macabre sort of way, more than likely have killed him and Lucas afterwards.

"Obviously, I had chosen Sam," Dan continued, "I loved him too much to give up. I mean, I practically raised him on my own. Dad was usually gone. And during those times of absence, was when both my brother and I got closer, more intimate. Dad said some pretty horrible things to me, and that pissed Sam off. So much so, in fact, that Dad found himself at the end of Sam's gun."

Nathan was shocked to say the least. Whatever his impressions of Dean's little brother, Sam Winchester didn't seem to be the type. Then again, if anyone- something their own father, no…more like sperm donor, was more than guilty of- threatened his relationship with Lucas, he wouldn't think to retaliate come hell or high water.

"Well...at least you can take comfort in the fact that he didn't physically assault you, right?" Nathan commented with an unconscious grimace, referring to his own father's cruelty.

Dean then suddenly remembered the condition Nathan was in when they first met. No, John Winchester didn't abuse him physically, verbally yes, but never anything to the vicious degree he and Sammy had found Nathan in. And he would definitely made sure hell would freeze over first before John even laid one finger on his Sammy.

Although John is technically more dangerous than Dan Scott, Nathan and Lucas' father was pure evil. Dan did whatever he could to get his way by any means necessary, even if it means beating his own son to near death, and threatening to kill both his sons, just so they wouldn't ruin his image. A man like Dan doesn't deserve to walk this earth, and Dean was secretly glad Dan met his end so viciously at the hands of a werewolf. It seemed fitting really. He could tell Lucas felt the same as well. The dark satisfaction mixing with absolute loathing in the elder Scott's expression whenever their father was mentioned was proof enough of that.

Dean stared at the ceiling, contemplating the trail of his thoughts. Such a thing should seem disturbing on some level, he knew, but in the end, it just seemed justified. In a way he and Sammy had never been able to experience, the world no longer provided any kind of shield to Nathan and Lucas. Whatever naiveté and boyhood innocence might have lingered with the fact neither boy was not yet twenty had long since been ripped away.

"Yeah, I guess," he found himself replying slowly, cocking his head in the dark-haired teen's direction.

"Even though it cost you your relationship with your father, do you believe you made the right choice in choosing Sam?"

Dean smiled, "Absolutely."

"Hey," A voice said, cutting into the conversation so that both men turned to see Lucas leaning against the doorway. "Sam says he's about finished with the preparations."

"Okay." Dean said simply, showing no intention of relinquishing his comfortable position spread out upon the bed, proudly nude beside Lucas' lover. Lucas eyed Nathan's bare body and shook his head, unable to hold back a grin.

Lucas stood there for a moment before speaking, "I can't believe you two are still naked." He smirked, clearly enjoying the sight.

"So? Since the both of you are coming with us, chances are, there will be numerous opportunities on seeing each other naked...and I mean numerous, since we'll be confined to such close quarters all the time." Dean returned his smirk, "That...and Sam and I have sex a lot."

"And besides, the final part of this ritual requires you to receive a lover's touch...my touch," Nathan smiled, "so there's really no sense in getting dressed now, if I'm just gonna get undressed in a couple minutes," he paused, glancing over at his bedmate, then added, "I don't know what his excuse is."

"I just enjoy being naked." Dean grinned, "And seeing me naked gets my Sammy all hot and bothered. And when that happens...I get sex." he laughed, images of an adorably flustered Sammy dancing through his mind.

"So what you're saying is that expect a lot of nudity?" Lucas surmised, cocking an eyebrow with dry amusement

"Hell yes!" Dean said proudly.

"Great," Lucas said blandly, unenthused.

"Don't be complaining Luke, chances are, we'll be naked right there with them." Nathan chuckled, leering in a way that had his blonde lover certain his mind was already conjuring up fantasies of an X-rated nature.

Before Lucas could respond, all three of them heard Sam from the other room, "Guys, I'm done."

Nathan and Dean followed Lucas into the living room. They saw that the furniture was pushed aside to allow room for the protection circle that was clearly and carefully drawn on the floor with what looked like white chalk.

"Okay, Lucas, just take off your shirt and Dean and I will..." Sam gapped at Dean's and Nathan's lack of clothes, his expression growing sour. "Christ guys, you couldn't put some clothes on?" Sam asked, while his eyes never left Dean's body. An evident blush appeared on his face, and both Lucas and Nathan saw that Dean was indeed correct. Sam did get all hot and bothered when a nude Dean is present.

"But I don't wanna," Dean whined, perfecting a pout that had Sam rolling his eyes and mumbling to himself about idiotic, horn dog older brothers. The Scott boys sharing equal expressions of amusement, Lucas smiled as he shed his shirt, while Nathan looked on, not one to waste a good opportunity to ogle his big brother.

"Whatever." Sam muttered as he proceeded to draw the first symbol over Lucas' heart, all the while, chanting in Latin. He made sure to make an exact copy of the symbol as it appeared in the book in his hand. Lucas has a mix feeling of skepticism and fear, both of which were clearly registered across the blonde's facial features. Dean and Nathan quickly took notice and kept reassuring Lucas that everything was going to be fine.

"Okay...the first one's done. Now for the second." Sam stated.

Sam started working on the second symbol on Lucas' stomach, and once again, resumed speaking in Latin. While looking down at the book, Sam's hand faltered slightly, accidentally making a mark that shouldn't be there. But the mark wasn't big enough to realize the mistake right off the bat. Sam finished the incantation, and then started pouring salt around the protection circle.

"Why are you pouring salt on the ground?" Nathan asked.

"Believe it or not, salt is a very effective defense when you want to keep demons and spirits away from you. All you have to do is pour a pure salt ring around every entry point in any place you happen be staying at the time. You two will learn this when we train you." Dean explained.

"There's no telling what this ritual will attract to Lucas. The salt ring will act as a filter of sorts, keeping out any dangerous elements, and only allowing the magic to penetrate the barrier the salt creates," Sam said.

When Sam was finished, he picked up the book and continued with the Latin. Phase one was complete, identify and mark the indicated target. Phase two began immediately as Sam started reading the book. As if on cue, a swirling mist seeped up from the ground, and started encircling Lucas.

"Relax Lucas, let the magic do its job," Dean coaxed Lucas when he saw the elder Scott start to panic.

As if being guided, the mist locked onto the chest mark and instantly Lucas' body absorbed the energy through his chest. Lucas' breath labored as he felt. Tension was running up and down his body in waves, even though all his muscles felt as deeply relaxed as if he were in a sauna. He was aware of every single fiber of the space inside his body where his heart pulsed. Lucas swore he could feel the flow of blood along every capillary under his skin. The throbbing inside Lucas increased as his heart rate ramped up. The magic itself felt like a combination of fire and ice within his body. When Sam finished speaking, Lucas felt the mist extract itself through the symbol on his stomach, and vaporize in the air.

"You should probably wait a few minutes in the circle for extra precaution," Dean stated, and Lucas merely nodded, his mind too shell-shocked to

When a good ten minutes passed, Sam decided to proceed to Phase three.

"Okay, as I said before...the final part involves a lover's touch to finish it off. Luckily, we just so happen to have said lover's touch standing right next to us." Sam said, gesturing to Nathan.

"So I just fuck him, right?" Nathan asked.

"Pretty much." Dean answered, a wicked grin spreading over his visage.

"I can do that." Nathan replied, returning Dean's grin as Lucas rolled his eyes, not amused.

"Do we have to do this inside the circle?" Lucas questioned.

"Might as well...just in case," Sam responded.

"Come on Sammy, let's give them some privacy. I hear the beach calling our names." Dean laughed.

"Careful, the water's freezing." Nathan warned.

"Thanks for the head's up." Dean saluted, then grabbed Sam's hand and led him out of the room.

Lucas and Nathan both stared at each other, then fell together into nervous laughter. Mirth a clear cure to the nervous tension, things eased between them and Lucas smiled tentatively, holding out a hand of invitation to his lover. Without saying a word, Nathan stepped into the circle and pulled Lucas towards him.

Body flush against body, naked skin gliding over naked skin, Nathan could feel his body tense and tighten with anticipation, his nether regions hardening already with desire. Lucas whimpered, looking at him desperately with love and lust in his eyes. It was that look that always got to Nathan.

Right now, Lucas needed Nathan. Nathan knew that by doing this, Lucas' heart would be cured. Right now, he just needed to take care of his big brother. He raised a hand, gently brushing his fingers against the elder's cheek as he softly pressed his lips to Lucas's.

Everything. Heat, passion, thundering heartbeats and strained breath, arching bodies and questing hands. This was everything. Lucas was everything.

Nathan pressed even closer, rubbing their erections together of Lucas' jeans, and even through the rough fabric of his jeans, the intimate contact still elicited a strangled cry from his partner. With his blood roaring in his ears and erratic pulses of lust and pleasure rolling through his body, Nathan pushed forward, his lips colliding once more with Lucas's.

He buried one hand in his lover's thick blonde hair, tilting back Lucas's head to deepen the kiss, thrusting his tongue into the other's mouth, a shiver of pure ecstasy running down his spine as Lucas returned the kiss with equal fervor. With his free hand, he tore at the restraints of Lucas's pants, and the other man complied without resistance, allowing the trousers to be slid down and off. Lucas's own fingers, trapped between them, fumblingly worked at freedom, teasingly sliding down Nathan's abdomen and thighs, his hands finally meeting the hard flesh of Nathan's cock.

Never breaking the kiss, Nathan's hands wrapped around his legs, parting them as his knee lay heavily against Lucas's pelvis, causing the elder to squirm as Nathan chuckled and Lucas glared at him, pinned down as he was. The blonde Scott shut up the sound of mirth by pressing his mouth to Nathan's, the kiss eagerly returned as Nathan's attention went back to his ministrations.

Lucas's body tensed as cold fingers prodded his entrance, expertly stretching him, but he found himself distracted by Nathan's lips at his collarbone, nipping his way up the slender column of his neck, a red trail of love bites blossoming against tawny skin.

As Nathan entered him, it was like a lightening strike of awareness and sensuality, a burst of pain as sudden as the pleasure that threatened to course through him. Lucas hooked his legs around Nathan's waist, arching against the other man with every deep stroke as Nathan moved inside him. He screamed unabashedly as every strong, powerful thrust sent them crashing into the floor, his fingers digging into Nathan's shoulders, feeling the reverberating tension in the muscles beneath his touch, the taste of salt against the flesh beneath his lips and tongue a vague sensation in the fog of pleasure.

Together, they rode out the waves of pain and pleasure, Nathan's deep baritone, hoarse with uninhibited passion, joined his as he roared out his satisfaction, his hips moving feverishly against Lucas's as they moved against each other, but somehow seemed to move together as they raced faster and faster toward climax.

Nathan's hand wrapped around Lucas's strained erection, and he pumped in rhythm with his thrusts, the pace frantic now, the air punctuated with every move by their grunts and moans of building pleasure. There wasn't any warning, Lucas was suddenly tensing up as if he was about to have a heart attack and tears rolled down his cheeks as he let out a long, ragged scream, a guttural sound of pure, raw pleasure. The last thing Nathan saw before his body exploded with pleasure was Lucas falling back to the ground in a near faint.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karen Roe was heading to her café for another routine morning of serving her regular customers. She loved the small café she'd saved hard for and grew into a successful business. She hoped she would see her son once more before he left town for good. She understood why he couldn't stay. Tree Hill was a small town. Even if Nathan and Lucas lived together as brothers, eventually they might slip up in front of the wrong people and soon it would be all over town that they were lovers. More than her concern about the relationship, Karen was concerned for both boys well-being. At least in another town, another state, they could be whatever they wanted.

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts as she exited her car and headed for the front door of the café, that she'd hardly noticed the diagonal crack in the glass door. She turned the key and opened the door. She couldn't believe what she saw. She raised her hand to her mouth and dropped her purse as she stood in the doorway staring at what appeared to be vandalism. The only thing she couldn't figure out was how? How did vandals get in, trash her café and manage to lock the door behind them without setting off one alarm. Fearful that maybe it was a burglar, she backed out of the store and called the sheriff.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
John Winchester had regrets. His deepest one was alienating his sons. As he sat in his friend Missouri's home talking about his boys, the full figured black woman suddenly froze. At first he thought she was about to go into one of her patented tongue lashings. Instead she looked at him and said words that made no sense, "Only a father's love can destroy a father's anger."

He wasn't sure what she meant until she uttered her next words. "Go to Tree Hill, your boys need you." John had traveled all over the country on less information than that. He secured the information on how to get to Tree Hill, North Carolina. It would be at least a days drive. He hoped whatever impressions Missouri had seen, he wouldn't get there too late. When he first started hunting, it was to avenge his wife's death and to protect his children. He'd accomplished the former, but not the latter. Demons were still at large and his sons were on their own. He hoped this would be his chance for redemption. As he packed his gear and got in his truck, he remembered all Missouri had shared with him about his sons destiny. Like it or not, they were meant to be together and his mission was still clear. Protect the family at all costs.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Nathan and Lucas woke up limbs tangled together with the early morning sun beaming through the window. It took a while for both to realize they were no longer downstairs in the circle Sam had drawn, but in one of the upstairs bedrooms. Both teens were at a loss to explain how they'd gotten there. Nathan pulled Lucas closer, wondering if one of the spirits Sam had spoke about had whisked them away. He felt decidedly hung over even though there was no drinking involved in the ritual. Lucas moaned and the younger brother's first concern was to find out if his brother was okay.

"What happened?" Lucas asked groggily.

"Healing ritual, sex and after that, your guess is as good as mine." Nathan looked towards the window, shielding his eyes. The familiar sound of the waves beating against the shore and the décor of the room told him they were still at the beach house.

"How'd we get here?" Lucas asked, turning in his brother's arms.

Before Nathan could hazard a guess, the door was kicked open and Dean Winchester was standing there balancing a tray and grinning like a maniac. Sam could be heard somewhere behind him fussing at his brother to knock first.

"They're awake Sammy. Besides, we've seen it all before."

Nathan would have normally joined Dean in his crass behavior but he was still trying to adjust to whatever happened to them last night. Sam poked his head in the door verifying that the brother's were awake before stepping all the way in. He was carrying a tray also.

"How are you two feeling?"

"Hung over," both brothers answered at the same time.

"That's to be expected," Sam said with a nod.

"When we got back from performing our own little ritual on the beach," Dean began with a waggle of one eyebrow, "we found you two passed out. We carried you up here to make you more comfortable."

Lucas didn't ask which brother carried him. It made him blush to think that either one of them handled his naked body. By the way Nathan was suddenly clutching the covers, he could tell his younger sibling was feeling the same way.

"Don't worry," Dean said, setting the tray down across Lucas's lap, "Sam made sure I remained a gentleman." He winked at Lucas, causing him to blush more.

"We brought you breakfast," Sam said, flashing Dean one of his death glares before placing the tray he held across Nathan's lap. "When your done eating, get cleaned up and dressed. We need to discuss a few things and Lucas needs to make an appointment to see his cardiologist.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The sheriff was thinking an inside job based on the evidence he saw. The glass door was cracked from the inside. Every plate, every glass and every cup destroyed. Equipment used for brewing and the light cooking done on the premises were crushed. The sheriff questioned Karen about disgruntled employees and anyone else who might have had access to the place. They decided they needed to question her son, since he knew the code to the alarm. When asked if she and her son had had any arguments lately, Karen lied and told them no. As soon as they left, she got out her phone and dialed Lucas's number just to give him the heads up.

Lucas had finished breakfast and just stepped out of the shower when his cell phone rang. He nearly hesitated when he saw it was his mom. Since Nathan was still in the shower, he decided to take the call.

"Hello Lucas," she said evenly. "How are you?"

Lucas could tell that something was troubling his mother. She never spoke to him so formally. He wondered if she was still upset about he and Nathan.

"I'm fine. How are you?"

Karen was silent for a moment before speaking again. "There's been some trouble at the café. The police think it's vandals."

"Oh my god, Mom…are you all right?"

"I'm fine. It happened overnight. Lucas, they're going to question you because you had access to the café and the code for the alarm. Apparently who ever did this, got in without picking the lock or tripping the alarm."

"And you think I did this because of our argument," Luke spoke slowly.

"No, honey I don't think that at all, but the police asked if you and I had any problems and I told them no."

"You didn't have to lie to protect me. I didn't vandalize your store and I have an alibi. I was…" Lucas thought better of telling his mother he took part in a healing ritual and had sex with his brother in the middle of the floor inside a circle of salt. "It's okay mom. Look, I'll be over to help you clean up, okay."

"Thanks Lucas."

He clicked off his phone and nearly jumped out his skin when Sam's voice spoke from behind him.

"Everything okay?"

Lucas shook his head, securing his towel more firmly around him. "My mom's café was vandalized last night. The police are going to question me about it."

"Oh," Sam said, slightly worried.

"Look, I know you guys aren't crazy about the cops so I won't involve you. I'll just go down to the precinct and give them a brief statement. Nate is my alibi."

"Why would the cops think you're involved in the first place? What reason would you have to destroy your mom's place of business?"

"My mom told me the door was locked and the alarm was in working order but hadn't gone off. They'll probably question other employees as well. I'm going over to help her straighten up after I clear my name."

"Dean and I will help too," Sam volunteered.

"Help what?" Dean said, suddenly appearing in the door.

"Help clean up his mom's café. It's been vandalized."

"Café huh? Maybe we can get some lunch while we're there?"

"Dean," Lucas and Sam growled in unison.

"What?" Dean shrugged.

"You just had breakfast not more than an hour ago," Sam sighed.

"Hey, stop picking on Dean," Nathan said, stepping out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.

"We're not picking on him," Lucas replied before filling his brother in on what happened.

While the Scotts got dressed, Sam dragged Dean into their bedroom.

"Not now Sammy, I've got a headache." He stopped laughing when he saw the worried look on his brother's face.

"Sammy, what's wrong," he said, taking a seat on the bed and pulling his brother down with him.

"I don't know," Sam shook his head. Maybe it's nothing but something feels off. We perform the healing ritual and the next day Lucas's mom has her store torn apart."

"Just a coincidence," Dean answered casually.

Sam looked him in the eye and could tell he was just as worried.

"Look," Dean continued, stroking Sam's cheek as he spoke, "we'll go over there to help clean up, take a look around and make sure we didn't unleash anything in the process. Okay?

"Okay," Sam smiled. Dean had a way of making everything seem like it would be all right, even if it wasn't.

"What are you thinking?" Lucas asked, as he and his brother dressed.

Nathan kept his back to his brother, pulling on a tee shirt and then a patterned cotton shirt over it. "I was just wondering," he trailed off.

"Wondering what?" Lucas stepped around his brother so he could see his face.

"Nothing," he shook his head.

"Nate?"

"You don't think what happened to Karen could have anything to do with what we did last night?"

Lucas could tell that Nathan was looking for reassurances and he desperately wanted to give them to him, but after what Sam had said about attracting other entities, the thought had crossed his mind as well. He smiled at his younger and slightly taller brother, kissed him and assured him it didn't.

Dean and Sam sat in the car while Lucas and Nathan stopped at the precinct to give the detective in charge of the case his alibi. They explained that their father Dan Scott had died and they'd been staying at the beach house. The detective offered his condolences and they left. They arrived at Karen's café around ten. She had her closed sign up and the door was locked. Lucas tapped on the glass and Karen appeared with broom in hand. She seemed genuinely relieved to see her son at the door. She unlocked it quickly and pulled Lucas into a hug.

"I've been so jittery here by myself. I sent everyone home for the day."

Sam noticed it at the same time Dean did. "What's that smell," Lucas asked, rubbing his nose.

"Smells like rotten eggs," Nathan said, scrunching up his nose.

"I thought whoever did this broke some eggs and hid them somewhere," Karen said, "but I can't find any, anywhere."

Sam and Dean looked at each other and Nathan caught the look.

"Where are your manners Lucas? Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?"

"Sorry," Lucas said, "mom this is Dean and Sam. We met them at school and Nate you already know."

Nathan was surprised when Karen hugged him and offered her condolences. "I have a pot of coffee on in the back. I'll get us some," she said.

As soon as she was gone, Nathan turned to Sam and Dean. "Okay, what gives? Why do you two keep looking at each other like that?"

Sam looked to Dean and Dean nodded.

"Hunting 101," Sam said, " rotten eggs equals sulfur. Sulfur means something was in your mom's café."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The boys split up after a long day setting Karen's café in some semblance of working order. She'd be closed for at least another week while she waited on new flatware and china to arrive. Because it was his lover's mom, Nathan volunteered to pay for any equipment she needed and repairs to be done. Karen accepted, but only as a business loan. Nathan agreed to have the papers drawn up. It felt good doing something useful with the money.

Lucas and Sam headed over to the library to see if they could catch it before it closed. Sam explained that they needed to find out any information about the land the café sat on. Nathan borrowed a car from the dealership he now owned and loaned it to his brother and Sam. He was actually going to use it for himself and Dean but the older Winchester balked at the idea of his baby in the hands of his brother and Lucas.

"You mean all that Stephen King stuff is true," Lucas asked, amazed, as they sat surrounded by books on the supernatural.

"Indian burial grounds, cursed land, that stuff…yeah," Sam answered.

"But why now? Why would some angry spirit or demon show up now?" Lucas frowned.

Sam closed the book he was leafing through and studied the younger blond sitting across from him.

"What you're asking is did we cause this with our ritual," he spoke in hushed tones, making sure no one in the mostly empty building heard them.

"Did we?"

Sam shook his head. His dad had always warned them about the dangers of using spells. He always thought he was being overbearing and critical. Now he was beginning to realize his dad may have been concerned for their safety.

"I don't know. When we get back to the house, I'll take another look at the spell. Of course, now that the symbols have washed off, it will be hard to tell if something went wrong," Sam said thoughtfully.

"They didn't," Lucas whispered.

Sam quirked an eyebrow. "They didn't what?"

"Wash off. The symbols didn't was off. When I took a shower this morning, the symbols were still there."

Sam tried not to look worried. The ink he'd used to paint the symbols was water soluble. There was no reason for them to still be there.

"Nothing to worry about," he lied, "they'll probably come off after a few washings."

Lucas wasn't sure, but he thought he saw some concern in Sam's eyes. He tried to shake it off and pay attention to the volume he had in front of him. By the library's closing time, neither had found anything of significance.

Nathan and Dean had spent their time gathering materials to battle whatever it was they might be facing. The clerk at the local hardware store seemed perplexed when they nearly bought out all the rock salt he had. Their next stop was a local jewelry shop where Dean purchased as much silver as possible. They drove next to a local mall and purchased more sterling silver, candles and a giant bag of M&M's.

"In case I get hungry," Dean explained, when Nathan looked at the item puzzled.

Dean gave Nathan a quick lesson in the different types of natural elements that warded off certain demons and killed others.

"The most important thing is physical training," Dean went on to say. "I know you're an athlete and that works in your favor, but between hunts, we need to train. You have to be a sharp shooter, have quick reflexes and skilled at hand to hand combat. Weight training is important too," Dean explained.

"Sounds like boot camp to me," Nathan laughed.

Dean thought about all the days, weeks and months his father trained them. How the training went on up until Sam left. He realized without it, he and Sam would have been killed a long time ago. It was funny that the prospect of training new recruits for their mission made him understand his dad's fanaticism about hunting and training. Sure Lucas and Nathan were willing recruits while he and Sam were more like draftees but that didn't really matter. Dean wished there was some way to tell John Winchester that he understood and appreciated what he'd done, but that bridge was burnt when Sam put a gun to his own father's head.

In hindsight, knowing what they now knew about the demon and his plans for Sam, it was understandable that John was hard on them. What seemed like verbal abuse then , Dean now understood was a matter of survival to John. He realized that if Nate and Lucas were going to train, it couldn't be fun and games. They might even find him to be a hard ass but Dean needed to make sure they were fully prepared if they were going to seriously take up the hunt with them. They'd killed the Deva only to find out there were many others. Evil didn't end. He had to make sure Nathan and Lucas understood that. In some ways, he had to channel his father to help protect and get the Scott's ready.

It took a few seconds for Dean to realize he'd been lost in thought. Nathan must have said something because he was watching him as if waiting for an answer. Dean raised an eye brow questioningly. Nathan laughed.

"I asked, did your dad train you like that, like it was boot camp."

Dean nodded with a smile. "Yeah, he did."

"So did mine. Basketball was everything to him. I guess he didn't want me to miss out on the opportunity he did." Nathan shook his head and laughed. "How is it possible to love someone and hate them at the same time."

Dean watched the younger man. He supposed his feelings about his own father were just as conflicted.

"Because," he began slowly, "nothing in this world is black and white. There are plenty of gray areas along the way."

"Are their gray areas when it comes to hunting?"

Dean thought about Sammy and what he was supposed to become and Gordon and his sister. "Yeah, sometimes there are."

"How do you know what's evil and what's not?"

"You know in here," Dean said, placing his hand on Nathan's chest. The boy stared back at him nodding. "All right, that's enough Dr, Phil for today," Dean said, breaking the serious mood. "Help me sort some of this shit out ."

Nathan laughed as they dumped their purchases on the kitchen counter top and began to separate things out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deb Scott sat in her bed with a drink in her hand. She felt numb. She wanted to feel some sadness for the loss of her husband but the truth was she didn't. Karen had been the lucky one. She had a son who loved her and the opportunity to raise him without the benefit of Dan's overbearing personality.

The truth was , she took a job that allowed her to travel so much to get away from the man and his obsession with what he'd lost in high school. His constant pressuring of their son to do better in basketball was just a reminder that she was never what he wanted. He wanted his glory days. He wanted his old girlfriend and the game.

She reached for her purse to take the sedative she'd been prescribed when she started having trouble sleeping. She popped the pill in her mouth and chased it down with the liquor. Placing the glass on the side table she rested her head against the pillow and closed her eyes. The sound of glass breaking startled her awake. She listened carefully, not sure whether she'd been dreaming.

The sound of glass shattering again had her trembling. She reached in the nightstand for the revolver Dan kept for protection. She picked up the phone and dialed 911. Keeping her voice low, she told the dispatcher that an intruder was in her home. Her pleas for help grew more frantic when she heard footfalls on the stairs.

"Oh god, they're coming up here," she panicked.

The operator assured her help was on the way. It occurred to Deb seconds before a shadow could be seen beneath the doorway outside of her bedroom, that she hadn't checked to make sure the gun was loaded.

"He's outside my door," she said, no longer whispering. The damned woman on the other end just kept repeating the same insipid instructions.

When the police arrived, it was to a home completely in shambles. Glassware was broken, tables overturned, expensive paintings destroyed. By the time they'd reached the bedroom, it was too late. Deborah Scott lay across the bed, nightgown hiked up across her stomach, gun clutched in her hand and eyes wide open in terror.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Scotts and the Winchester's were just settling down to a pasta dinner. Dean was adamant about changing their diet before training began. Sam, Lucas and Nathan were giving him a hard time and calling him sergeant. The doorbell rang and Nathan joked about getting permission to answer it. He could hear Sam and Lucas still laughing while Dean defended his actions and threatened to withhold sexual favors if Sam didn't behave.

The laughter died down when Nathan returned to the kitchen with a blank look on his face.

"Nate, what's wrong?" Lucas was the first to ask, moving from his chair to his brother's side as he did so.

"My mom…she's dead."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: See chapter one

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The police questioned him for hours. Lucas was really starting to worry. Even Sam knew how incriminating the circumstantial evidence looked. First his father died allegedly by some animal attack and now his mother in almost the same way. Though Deborah Scott's body was mangled like Dan Scott's, there were bite and claw marks on her.

Sam lingered nearby, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible while Dean made himself scarce. Lucas vouched for Nathan's whereabouts at the time of the murder. He debated on whether to admit to being Nathan's brother. He wasn't sure how much the Tree Hill police department would find out. In the end, he said nothing but he knew with a little bit of checking, it would be easy to find out that he had been with Nathan at the time of Dan's death and maybe that he and Lucas had attended the same school.

He hated lying to the police but both Dean and Sam thought the less he said the better. When Nathan was finally released, it was with a warning not to leave town. Nathan and Lucas got in the car Nate had used earlier. Sam walked a few blocks and they picked him up after.

Sam opened his cell phone and dialed a number. "Mulder, we're coming in."

Nathan and Lucas looked at each other puzzled. Sam offered an embarrassed smile. "Just something we've worked out between us."

"Uh huh.," Lucas answered.

"So are you cleared?" Sam said, leaning forward from the back seat.

"They believe it was an animal attack but they're questioning the coincidence between my dad and her death. They also said…"

It occurred to Lucas when his brother's voice broke, that his brother was now an orphan. He was all the family he had left. He reached across to the passenger side and clutched his brother's hand. Sam likewise, clasped Nathan's shoulder.

"They said she appeared to be sexually assaulted. How could they think I could do something like that?" Nathan questioned through his tears.

"Go to the library," Sam suddenly instructed.

"It's late," Lucas said, still patting his brother's hand. "The library's closed."

"I know, but that's where Dean is waiting."

Nathan looked over his shoulder, baffled. He swiped the tears from his eyes. "Why would he be at the library?"

"Because I called him Mulder," Sam smiled. "It's our base of operations just like Scully and Mulder had their base of operations in the basement of the F.B.I."

When Nathan laughed, Lucas was worried he was having a breakdown.

"I guess that makes you Scully, huh." Nathan laughed again and this time Lucas joined him.

Sam sat back, arms folded in mock anger. He remembered the first time Dean had called him that. He felt his cock stir so he pushed the thought out of his mind. Now was not the time to be thinking with his downstairs brain.

Naturally, when they pulled up to the library the first thing out of his brother's mouth was, "What took you so long Scully, I'm freezing my ass off out here."

The Scott brothers broke out into another fit of laughter as Dean climbed into the back seat with Sam.

"What's so funny?" Dean looked around bewildered.

"I was just explaining to them about Mulder and the library."

A devilish grin broke out across Dean's face. "Did you tell them about Scully?"

Sam blushed and looked away. Lucas watched the two briefly through the rearview mirror.

"Hey, didn't Scully end up having Mulder's baby?" Nathan asked, enjoying the light mood the Winchesters always seemed to set.

"Yep," Dean quipped, rubbing Sam's stomach.

"Knock it off," Sam shot back, brushing his brother's hand away.

"Where are we going now?" Lucas asked, still smiling at the Sam and Dean's antics.

"I think Sammy and I need to lay low until this investigation blows over, but in the meantime, we need to get a look at your mom's house. Drop Lucas and I off close and we'll hoof it the rest of the way. Nate, take Sam to a motel. We'll catch up with you later."

"I think I should go with you," Nathan insisted. "I know the house. I grew up there."

Dean looked at Sam for direction. Sam shook his head no slightly. Lucas caught the communication between the two brothers and spoke up on their behalf.

"Nate, if you're caught, it could look bad. Dean and Sam have experience doing this sort of thing."

One look across into his brother's pleading eyes and Nathan conceded to the group. Lucas drove them as close to the house as he could approaching from a road behind the Scott estate. Armed with flashlights, latex gloves and other equipment, Lucas lead Dean across the highway and through a field towards Nathan's former home. Sam and Nathan drove away.

"Is there a motel called the Tree Hill in town?"

"Yeah, the Tree Hill Inn. Why?"

"Take me there. Dean will know where to find me."

"How?"

"Whenever we go to a new town and get separated, we know to find each other at a motel with the town's name."

Nathan shook his head, amazed at the intricate communication between the brothers. He hoped that someday he and Lucas could communicate so clearly with just a few spoken words. He hoped he'd made the right decision joining Sam and Dean. So far, since he'd met them, two people died. He wanted nothing more than to be in that house with Lucas, making sure he was safe but he knew if they were going to be a team, he would have to go along with the group's plan. This wasn't basketball. There were no superstars needed in the work Sam and Dean did. He suddenly started to feel queasy and asked Sam to pull over.

Sam was glad one, that Nathan actually made it out of the car and two, that in case he didn't they weren't driving Dean's Impala.

"Where is your car?" Lucas asked after they climbed through a back window of Deb and Dan Scott's home.

"Parked at Dan Scott's auto."

"Have you had some trouble with the law before?"

Dean was glad the lights were out and he was facing away from Lucas. He didn't want to scare the younger man but the truth was he'd had plenty of run ins with law enforcement. Nothing that stuck, but he was in their radar and his name popping up in yet another criminal investigation was something he wasn't looking forward too. Luckily for him, he and his dad had helped just as many law enforcement agencies as they'd ticked off. For every arrest, Dean was able to make one phone call and call in one favor. Even so, he knew favors ran out, so he tried his best to stay out of the authorities crosshairs.

"What are we looking for?" Lucas whispered. Then he got a whiff of that same smell he'd encountered at his mom's shop. "Sulfur?"

"Good boy," Dean teased. "Do you know where her bedroom was?"

Lucas got in front of him and led Dean upstairs.

"You have your gloves on?" Dean demanded.

"Yes sir."

"Where's your hat?"

""I'm wearing it. Why do I need a hat anyway?"

"Watch CSI and find out."

Lucas shrugged and led Dean to Deb's bedroom. Once inside, Lucas was glad Nathan hadn't come to see this.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Lucas moaned.

"Hold it in. We can't afford to leave any trace of us being here. Go wait outside."

By the time Sam and Nate got him checked into a room, Sam was feeling ill. Nathan could see it from the older man's demeanor.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing. Just feeling a bit nauseous myself."

"I'll stay until Dean comes."

"No, you should get home," Sam said holding his stomach. "I'll be alright."

"Are you sure?" Nathan was worried. He was sure his own sickness was stress from the evening's news. He hoped Sam's wasn't something else.

"I'll be alright. Just a nervous stomach," Sam assured.

"I'll call to check on you."

"No, don't. Just in case the police access your cell phone records. I'll be fine. You should get home."

Nathan left reluctantly and headed back to the beach house. The prospect of being in that house alone frightened him. He didn't want to say anything to Sam, but he was almost positive that the break in at Karen's and now his mom's death was connected. He remembered what Dean had said about the salt. As soon as he got home, he was salting the hell out of the place and sitting in a salt circle until Lucas got back.

Lucas dropped Dean off at the Tree Hill Inn. He wasn't sure how Dean knew where to find him or how he knew what room to go to. He was pretty sure the Winchester's could have made a hell of a spy team though. He pulled over momentarily, battling another wave of nausea. The sight of the blood soaked bed still ingrained in his mind.

He got home to the beach house and would have laughed at the site of his brother curled up in a giant salt circle with every light in the house on, had it not been for what he'd seen. He grabbed the bag laying just outside Nathan's reach and salted all the entrances to the house. He made a quick dash upstairs, rinsed his mouth and brushed his teeth, grabbed some pillows and blankets and joined his brother, careful not to break the ring.

Nathan startled awake by his brother's touch looked fearfully over his shoulder before relaxing against Lucas's chest.

"It's okay baby, I'm here," Lucas soothed.

"The house?"

"We'll talk about it tomorrow."

"That bad, huh?"

"Sshh, go to sleep," Lucas said, wrapping his arms around Nathan tightly.

Dean walked around the motel until he saw the red bandana in the window. It was a inside joke about Rahab the harlot from the old testament. Dean knocked the customary knock. It took Sam a while to open the door and when he did, Dean saw why.

"You look like shit, are you okay?"

Sam stepped aside, wiping his mouth with a washcloth. "I think the visions are coming back."

Dean closed the door, ordering Sam into bed while he secured the room.

"What happened at the house? " Sam asked as he climbed into the king size bed.

"I'll tell you tomorrow." Dean stripped down to his underwear and climbed into bed with his brother.

With Sam on his back and Dean resting against his chest, the older Winchester placed a hand on his brother's forehead and turned out the lights. Neither knew why it worked, but one touch from Dean chased the headaches away.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas woke up to a horrible bout of nausea and raced to the bathroom. After a bit of throwing up, Lucas felt a hand gently rub his back. He didn't need to be a genius to know who it was. He turned and gave Nathan a weak smile as a thank you.

"This isn't normal." Nathan stated softly.

"I don't know what's wrong with me. It seems like ever since the ritual, I've been feeling worse. And last night's events didn't help either." Lucas responded.

"What did happen at my house?"

Lucas paused for a minute, not exactly sure how to explain, and not really wanting to tell Nathan the gory details. Thank god for Dean and his usually annoying sense of timing.

"Let's put it this way…you're better off not knowing." The elder Winchester answered for Lucas, to which the elder Scott was grateful.

"That bad?" Nathan asked.

"Let me put it this way, Lucas was about to leave a substantial amount of his DNA at a known crime scene." Nathan threw Lucas a questioning glance.

"I was about to hurl some serious chunks all over the place." Lucas said.

Nathan grimaced, "Thanks for the visual."

"No prob." Lucas smiled a little.

"Hey! I'm back!" Sam greeted as he appeared in the motel, carrying several bags of food, and a tray of coffee. Unfortunately the smell of coffee got to Lucas and he ended up throwing up again.

"This shit sucks," Lucas murmured as he finished, getting up to brush his teeth.

Nathan gave his lover a sympathetic look before turning his attention to the Winchester brothers.

"So what's our next move?"

"Honestly, we don't know. Lucas and I found nothing at the library that indicates anything that would be the cause of Supernatural activity in this town. No Indian burial grounds, no mysterious murders…until yesterday," Sam said shyly, "and no cult activity or demonic summoning."

"And since there was only one victim, we can't pinpoint a connection to identify the thing responsible," Dean finished.

"But we might have a connection," Lucas spoke.

"Really? What?" Dean asked.

"Nathan's mom wasn't the only victim. Even though my mom wasn't hurt, she was still apparently targeted."

"True. And since your mom got away unscathed, I think it's safe to assume that your mom's a potential target of whatever is responsible," Sam said.

"So what do we do?" Nathan piped in.

"We'll split up again. Lucas and I got all we could last night at the Scott home, so there's no need to return. Luke and I will stick by his mom while Sammy stays here and helps prepare Nate for facing this thing. We'll meet back here at noon sharp," Dean ordered.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keith Scott was working on a car that was brought in yesterday. Apparently it required a new alternator and starter, not to mention an oil change, which was what Keith was tending to at the moment. Keith had the car suspended a good 2 - 3 inches over his head as he was draining out the oil in the car. It was then that he heard a strange straining noise somewhere in the shop. He stopped what he was doing to look around the shop for any sign of another person, but to no avail. After deciding to brush off the noise, Keith resumed his duties. Minutes later, Keith was met by the same strange noise.

"Hello?" Keith called out.

Nothing.

Keith once again brushed off the noise. He was just about to finish draining the oil when the straining noise became much louder. It was then he caught the sudden overpowering smell of rotten eggs filling the shop. The car above Keith shook, as the suspension machinery snapped. Keith didn't have time to move as the car came crashing down on him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karen was glad for the company that Lucas and Dean provided, but something was a bit off about Dean, and she couldn't quite put her finger on it. He was constantly reading what looked like a journal, and muttering to himself from time to time. Occasionally, he and Lucas would converse about the contents of the journal, and judging Lucas' expression, it was serious, as if he were absorbing every word Dean said and every little detail contained in that book. Lucas' concentration was interrupted by his cell phone ringing.

S could tell Lucas was happy, and that's all she could ever ask for. She and her son both knew it would still take time for her to get used to the idea of her son being in an incestuous relationship with his brother, but at least Karen was making a serious effort. She was brought out of her thoughts by Lucas waving his hand in front of her face.

"I'm sorry, what?" Karen asked.

"Mom, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking. What's up?"

"Nathan just called. He said that he and Sam need mine and Dean's help."

"Alright." Karen regarded her son carefully, noticing something wasn't right. It was evident in Lucas' body language, "Lucas, is everything all right?"

"Yeah. Everything's fine," Lucas answered a little too quickly for Karen's liking, which was the only proof she needed to know that her son was lying.

"Okay, honey. I'll see you later?"

"Of course," Lucas said as he hugged her, and then departed with Dean out the door, each of them whispering to each other.

Something was indeed wrong. It couldn't be Nathan. There was no faking what Lucas felt towards the boy, and vice-versa. And it wasn't those other boys, Dean and Sam either. It was like the four boys recognized a kindred spirit in one another. It probably had to do with the situation all together. Nathan loosing his father and mother so recently…and violently. Yeah, she knew about Deb. Tree Hill was a small town, and Karen doubted that anyone hadn't heard about her untimely death. All this must be taking a toll on poor Nathan. She just wished there was something she could do.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas and Dean returned to the motel and found their siblings surrounded by various weapons and other necessities needed to face demons and spirits. They were immersed in a serious conversation, much like the one they'd had back in the café. Nathan and Sam turned to greet their brothers only to stop short at their expressions.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Sam asked.

"There's been another death," Dean responded grimly.

"Is it Karen? Is she alright?" Nathan hoped to God it wasn't, he couldn't take having Lucas go through the same thing he was going through.

"No, she's fine. We were with her when Lucas got the call," Dean said.

"Who was it this time?" Sam asked Lucas, but Lucas just stared at the floor in front of him.

"Keith Scott." Dean spoke on Lucas' behalf.

"Oh God." Nathan's legs gave out on him as he plopped down on the bed next to him.

"Are you sure it was this thing that killed him?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah. One of his customers came to see how far Keith had come to finishing up with his car, when he found the body. After the authorities arrived, and began their initial investigation, they mentioned the strong smell of something resembling rotten eggs," Dean said knowingly.

"It seems like whatever this thing is…it has it in for anyone carrying the Scott name. Which stands to reason that you two are possible targets." Sam said solemnly, gesturing to the Scott brothers.

"But Lucas isn't really a Scott. His mom never gave him the Scott name," Dean argued lightly.

"I don't think it matters. Remember, Dean, it did trash Ms. Roe's café."

"It shouldn't get to her. I managed to set up protective wards around the café, and we'll do her home as well. We'll have Lucas and Nathan stay here and ward this room too."

"Okay. It would be best. And it's not exactly like their emotionally fit to hunt right now," Sam stated, casting a glance at Lucas and Nathan, who by now were sitting next to each other on the bed, finding comfort in one another.

"Look, why don't we get some sleep. It's been a long week, and neither of us has gotten much rest since we got here," Dean suggested. Although Nathan nodded in response, Lucas still sat there. To him, he'd lost the closest thing to a father he ever had. As if on auto pilot, he climbed into bed with Nathan while the Winchesters did the same on the bed beside him, without uttering a single word, the four let sleep eventually claim them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John Winchester spotted the familiar frame of the Impala parked at the Tree Hill Inn. He knew his sons well enough to know that they would stay. Considering that his truck and the Impala were currently the only vehicles parked in the inn's lot, it was safe to assume that Dean parked right in front of their room. John also noticed the makeshift flag that was displayed at the window that only solidified his assurances as to which room his boys were in.

The entire time driving there, John had been constantly running Missouri's words in his head. He didn't know how it was possible to fix the damage he had done, but he was willing to do anything it took to make things right again, even if it meant accepting their relationship. John silently approached the door and proceeded to pick the lock with the skills he'd honed since his marine days. When the lock finally gave, he slowly opened the door and let himself in. The first thing he did was check to make sure the door and windows were salted before his eyes fell on two beds, which he thought was odd. If in fact his sons were in a relationship, wouldn't they share a bed? When his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he saw that in fact that Dean and Sam were indeed sharing a bed. His curious gaze fell on the occupants of the other bed, a blond and a brunette that seemed to cling to each other, as if their lives depended on it.

John scanned the room and found not only Dean and Sam's stuff, but the belongings to the mystery pair as well, which he deducted meant that the blond and brunette were traveling with his sons. Only that didn't make any sense. Dean and Sam would never purposely endanger anyone unless it was absolutely necessary for a hunt. It just meant another topic to discuss to the boys. John was about to announce his arrival, when he caught movement in Dean and Sam's bed. He witnessed Dean adjust his body so that he was spooning Sam, pressing a light kiss to the back of Sam's neck. Too shocked by the intimacy of the gesture, John quietly locked the door and left the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karen was finishing putting away the new dishes and silverware she received shortly after Lucas left when she heard the bell above the door chime.

"I'm sorry. We're temporarily closed at the moment…" Karen said, as she looked up to find a rather attractive looking man at the door.

"I'm sorry. It looked open." The man replied gruffly, but kindly.

"Well, until I get the rest of my equipment, the only thing I can serve you is liquor."

"That's exactly what I need right now," The man sighed.

"Tequila okay with you?" Karen asked as she held up said bottle. The only reply was a warm smile as the man in question took a seat at the counter.

"So what brings you to our little town?" Karen asked as she poured the man a glass.

"Well Karen, I came here looking for my boys."

"How did you know my name?"

"You mean besides the sign that says Karen's Café on your window?"

"Right. You've got my name, what's yours?"

"I'm John."

"Hello, John. So, you're looking for your boys?"

"Yep."

"Well we usually don't get too many strangers in town. Are you sure they're here?"

"That's what I was told."

"What do they look like? Maybe I've seen them around?"

"One has dark blond hair, hazel eyes, light freckles on his face, charming smile. He's the oldest. The other is tall, taller than his brother, green eyes, a damn dimple and boyish looks."

Karen mulled over John's description and instantly recognition came to mind, "Are you talking about Dean and Sam?"

John was a bit taken back, "Yeah. You know them?"

"I've met them. My son and his brother brought them with them to Tree Hill to attend a funeral."

John instantly figured out who the mysterious pair were in the motel room with his boys. But apparently the two pairs met each other before Dean and Sam arrived in Tree Hill.

"A funeral?" John asked. He had a feeling that his boys were in the middle of a hunt, which would probably explain the cryptic warning Missouri gave him before he left her house.

"Yeah. Lucas and Nathan's father died. And just recently, Nathan's mom died as well." Karen replied.

Oh yeah, there was definitely something going on that attracted Dean and Sam's attention to this town.

"Wait, Nathan's not your kid?"

"No. Dan knocked me up at the end of high school, but left me to achieve his own selfish desires. He ends up getting Deb pregnant with Nathan three months later." Karen spoke as if it didn't bother her anymore, and it truly didn't.

"You don't seem too sad for his death." John surmised.

"Because I'm honestly not, and I can tell you, neither is Lucas. He was an evil, vindictive, cold-hearted bastard that got what he deserved."

"Wow. You're quite the fan." John stated sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, better believe it." Karen laughed, and at that moment, John couldn't help but notice how attractive Karen was.

Suddenly, out of the blue, a thought popped into his head. Maybe Karen could help him with the situation between he and his sons.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"If you found out your son was involved with someone you least suspected, and wouldn't normally accept the relationship, and because of it, it created a huge rift between you and your son…what would you do?"

"Wow." Karen laughed, "Buddy, you have no idea how close to home you're hitting."

"Really?" John raised an eyebrow.

"Let's just say that I'm going through the same thing…minus the rift, with my son."

John instantly remembered the state in which the blond and the brunette were sleeping together. Even without knowing that they were brothers, you could tell that they were an item. Without thinking, he blurted out, "Your son is in love with his brother too?" John immediately winced the moment the words left his mouth. That was so not a John Winchester trait. Speaking without thinking was more Dean's forte.

"What do you mean, too?" Karen asked before the light bulb went off, "Dean and Sam are lovers?"

John slowly nodded.

"Our sons are in love with their brothers." Karen said slowly before letting out a long sigh, "More tequila?"

"Please, god." John replied as he offered his mug.

"I'm guessing things didn't go so well when you found out, huh?"

"It was disastrous. I tried using every dirty trick I knew to break them up. All it accomplished was create a rift the size of the Grand Canyon. How did you find out?"

"I went to visit him at college because Dan was going to tell Lucas that he was his biological father. I knew the man had devious reasons for doing so and I told Dan I wanted him to wait until I got there to tell Lucas the truth with him, but when arrived, Dan had already revealed everything. Lucas was so distraught, and I didn't know why, until Lucas told me he was gay. And that he and Nathan didn't know they were brothers."

"They really didn't know that they were brothers?"

"No. They were coincidentally roommates. Dan wouldn't own up to his mistakes to save his life, and therefore Lucas and I didn't exist in his eyes. But I think Dan found out about the boys' relationship and tried to stop it in his own sick, sadistic way to suit his agenda…whatever it was. It doesn't matter now. One of the main reasons I let the boys continue their relationship is that at the time, Nathan was horribly beaten, and he needed Lucas more than anything."

"Nathan was attacked?"

"Yeah. I don't know the specifics. But something wasn't right about the situation."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, they say that Nathan was attacked by muggers, who at the time only targeted women."

John was quick to put pieces of the puzzle together with very little information.

"Sounds to me like Dan was responsible and used the muggings to his advantage."

"That would explain why Nathan was so desperate to leave the hospital so soon. Dan found out about Nathan's relationship with Lucas and decided to take matters into his own hands, to the point where he beat his own son to within an inch of his life. I wouldn't put it past him."

The more Karen talked about this Dan guy, the more John realized that, aside from the savage beating, he was no different than Dan, in the sense that he handled his son's relationship in a similar fashion. And that made him feel sick. He felt like becoming the very monsters he hunted. Hearing about Dan only strengthened his resolve to mend fences with his sons. Be more accepting of their relationship.

"How would I go about making things right again?" John mumbled to himself, but Karen caught it anyway.

"You can say I'm sorry," She offered kindly.

John cracked a smile.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan woke to the knocking at the door. He shot a glance at the alarm clock which displayed 11:06 a.m. He looked towards his bedmate and ran his hand softly through Lucas' hair, and lightly kissed him on the cheek, before standing up and answering the door.

"Can I help you?" Nathan said after he opened the door to reveal a man, possibly in his forties, with dark hair and a gaze that seemed all to familiar, but Nathan for the life of him couldn't remember from where.

"I'm here to see Dean and Sam." The man replied.

"Uh," Nathan looked at their companion's bed to find the people in question still asleep, which was unusual considering they were always up at the crack of dawn, "They're asleep right now. Who are you?"

"I'm their father." John answered, sizing up the boy in front of him. He never figured out which one was Karen's son.

"John Winchester." Nathan stated coldly.

"So my boys have mentioned me. They usually like to keep personal information to themselves."

"What can I say, things change. And yeah, they mentioned you. But nothing good." Nathan glared at him.

"Nathan, who's at the door?" Dean's voice was heavy with sleep.

"Your dad." Nathan answered.

"WHAT!?" Dean yelped, falling out of bed and accidentally pulling Sam down on top of him.

"Dean, what the hell!?" Sam growled, as he tried to untangle himself from his naked brother.

"Dad's here, Sammy." Dean whimpered.

At Dean's answer, Sam shot up to find that indeed John Winchester at the door. Still full of anger from the last time the three of them were together, Sam strode quickly to the door in what seemed like half a second, thanks to his extremely long legs.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Sam shouted, obviously forgetting that there were others in the room.

"I came to talk," John said simply, trying to look anywhere else but his youngest son.

"You came for a fight," Sam sneered.

"Sammy, please…" John pleaded.

"It's Sam! Only Dean get's to call me that!"

"Dad, can you give us a moment to make ourselves decent," Dean spoke, while coming up from behind Sam and using a pillow to cover him up. Apparently, Sam was too mad to realize that he was shamelessly naked, which explained why John wouldn't look at Sam, and Dean caught on to the reason. Plus, part of him was interested in hearing his old man out. Dean took careful notice in the pleading tone in his fathers voice, and was hoping beyond hope that they were going to reconcile. Apparently Sam didn't want to take that chance.

"Sure. Let me know when you're ready," John said as he stepped outside and closed the door.

"What the hell, Dean," Sam yelled.

"Sammy, please keep your voice down. Lucas is still asleep," Dean spoke calmly.

"Not any more," The blond muttered as he wiped the sleep from his eyes.

Sam instantly felt bad, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, it's time to get up anyway," Lucas said as he got up and headed towards the bathroom. Nathan followed him so Dean and Sam could have some privacy.

"Let's at least hear Dad out before jumping to conclusions and thinking the worst," Dean reasoned.

"How can you say that? Do you not remember the last time the three of us were together?" Sam looked at Dean incredulously.

"Yeah, I do. But he wouldn't be here if it wasn't important."

"He's probably only here to hunt the same thing we are."

"That's a possibility, but if that were the case, he wouldn't have approached us. You know damn well he's capable of handling this hunt on his own. I seriously think he wants to reconcile with us."

"Dean…" Sam tried putting on the puppy dog eyes that always made Dean cave to his will.

"No dice, Sammy. Those puppy dog eyes of yours aren't working this time. Please, Sam, just this once, try and listen to what he has to say."

"Fine," Sam spat out, "But the moment he starts getting nasty, I'm shooting rock salt up his ass."

"I'll even give you the gun to do so," Dean said as he and Sam finished making themselves decent. Lucas and Nathan chose that moment to exit the bathroom.

"Everything alright?" Lucas asked.

"Maybe. You guys ready to meet John Winchester?" Dean asked.

"I've already met him." Nathan raised his hand.

"I mean a proper meeting," Dean reiterated.

"Will it be bad?" Lucas asked.

"It might," Sam snipped.

"Sammy…" Dean warned as he went to summon John, "Dad!" he yelled.

A second later, John slowly entered the room. He saw that the four boys were sitting on their respective beds.

"Uh…would it be alright if I can have a moment alone with my sons?" John politely asked the other pair of boys.

"There's no need," Dean interrupted immediately, "They're staying." He stated firmly. Dean knew full well that Sam would also protest, but Dean figured he would beat his baby brother to it. Sam would've made a snappy remark, saying the same thing. At least this way, the truce would ensue.

"Okay." John wasn't comfortable discussing personal issues with strangers in the room, but he'd learned over the years to take what he can get, "I want to talk about the last time we were together."

Sam was about to reply, but Dean quickly slapped a hand over his mouth, "What about it?"

"I…I want to apologize. I'm sorry for the way I handled things. I was wrong for saying the things I said."

Dean and Sam stared at their father like he just grew five heads. In their entire lives, neither boy had ever heard the proud and stubborn John Winchester admit he was wrong, or apologize. They thought John would rather be castrated before doing so. Both boys seriously thought about muttering 'Christo' under their breath to see if he was possessed by a demon. There was no way the John Winchester they encountered last time and this John were one in the same.

"Even though I didn't mean to say all those hurtful things, you have to admit that my reaction to your…relationship was to be expected," John didn't know how much to reveal, casting a quick glance toward the other boys.

"Okay," Dean said finally after a few minutes of conversing with Sam.

"Okay?" John was confused.

"Okay. We accept your apology. But know this, Dean and I aren't going to stop acting like a couple just because you are around."

"We will do our best to tone it down, but there is nothing that's going to stop Sam and I from expressing our love."

"I guess I can handle that," John said.

"That's all we ask," Sam responded, in a less firm tone.

John sighed. It felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He knew it would take a while before things would go back to their definition of 'normal', but at least the three of them were taking a step in the right direction. John grabbed a chair from the small kitchen table that was provided and sat down. Now it was time to get some answers.

"So what have you guys been up to?" John asked.

Dean was no idiot. John was fishing for information about the Scott brothers, and was damn sure Sam came to the same conclusion.

"You mean why are Lucas and Nathan with us?" Sam asked.

Lucas and Nathan had both been silent during the exchange between the Winchester trio, feeling a little uncomfortable witnessing the family moment. Lucas knew it was only a matter of time before the eldest Winchester would direct his attention to him and Nathan. His suspicions were confirmed when he went to go sit down.

"Yes. You know it's dangerous to get others involved in what we do." John tried to be cryptic, also noting that these boys were in fact Karen's son and his brother.

"If you are referring to the hunting. We already know. We've already faced a werewolf, and will be facing whatever's going on in Tree Hill," Lucas commented.

"How about you start from the beginning," John said.

"Sam and I were hunting a werewolf not far from a college campus. When we got to a motel, and tried to get in what we thought was our room, we ended up busting into Lucas' and Nathan's room. After the first meeting, we thought that one of them was the werewolf."

"What?" Nathan laughed, "You never told us that."

"Well, when both your lies contradicted each other regarding Nathan's injuries, we thought Lucas was protecting Nathan because he was the werewolf." Sam spoke, explaining their suspicions.

"You thought I was the monster?" Nathan chuckled.

"We did, until you came clean about the real reason behind your wounds," Dean answered.

"Anyway…" Sam interrupted, "we found the real werewolf, but not before it claimed another victim."

"Our father," Lucas piped in quietly, trying to contain his hatred for the man, but John was quick to catch it.

"We couldn't just leave them behind, so we told them that they could come with us." Sam said.

"At first I wasn't happy about it. But I've come to accept them coming with us," Dean stated.

"But why are you here?" John asked.

"My mom called to say that I needed to come home for Dan's funeral. Sam and Dean decided to tag along with Lucas and myself."

"So you're here for support? I thought there was something worth hunting here?" John asked.

"Yeah, for support. At first, but after a week of being here, two people have been killed, and one person's place was vandalized," Sam said.

"What makes you think this is our kind of job?" John asked.

"Because a strong scent of sulfur was left behind at each crime scene," Dean piped in.

"Have you determined what it is? Or who for that matter?" John questioned.

"No. The first victim was Karen Roe…" Dean went on giving the necessary details of the case, with a few inputs from Sam, Lucas and Nathan.

"So now that there are more victims, it might provide us with some sort of a connection between the three. What do Karen, Deb and Keith all have in common?" John asked.

"Besides us?" Lucas questioned, gesturing to himself and Nathan.

"Yes. Was there anything that you two enraged? Possibly by accident?"

"Not that we know of. The only person I can think of that we pissed off, and has, or rather had a connection to all the victims…was Dan. But he's dead," Nathan spoke, unaware of the knowing looks that were being cast between the three Winchester men. But Lucas took notice and spoke up.

"That may be true, but from what we've been told by Sam and Dean, is that being dead won't matter." Lucas received confirmation nods from Dean and Sam.

"You really think it's Dan?" Nathan said quietly, hoping to God it wasn't.

"Let me ask you. Did you salt and burn Dan Scott's body?" John asked his boys.

"No. We didn't have time. If we stayed any longer, we would've had the police on our ass." Dean answered.

"Then we now know who's responsible," John stated.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John and Dean left the boys to obtain food, while Sam prepped Lucas and Nathan for the coming fight.

"Can I ask you something?" John asked, while driving back to the inn with Dean in the passenger side, surrounded by fast food bags.

"Sure." Dean replied.

"What do you plan on doing with Lucas and Nathan? Why are you training them to fight this thing?"

"Because once Sam and I are done here, we're leaving…and they're coming with us."

"And by 'coming with us'…you mean…"

"Nathan and Lucas are joining us on our hunts from now on."

"Dean, that's dangerous. They are untrained in dealing with what we do."

"I know. That's why Sam and I are training them." Dean stated as a matter-of-fact.

"You can't just force someone into our world, give up their life for yours and Sam's purposes."

"Why? You did!" Dean snapped.

"Yes I did. I took away the possibility of having normal lives, and threw you two into my obsession, and that was wrong. But it seems to me like you and Sam are doing the same thing to those boys."

"It's not the same."

"How is it not?"

"Because, Sam and I didn't have a choice in the matter. They did…correction, they still do, and they chose to join us. They want this as much as me and Sam do."

John regarded his eldest son for a moment before asking, "Is this about the fact that they have the same relationship you have with Sam?"

Dean stayed mute for a moment before answering, "I don't know how you know that, but I guess it doesn't matter…"

"Answer the question, Dean."

"I'd be lying if I said it wasn't part of the reason. But also, Sam says they we were running on fumes, and that we could use the company. I agreed because it would make Sam happier."

"So you did it for Sam. You know, you never could say no to him."

"In the beginning I did, but that changed when I got to know them. Sam felt that it was destiny to meet them, and I can't help but agree. Besides, Nathan and I have a lot more in common, like Sam and Lucas do."

"So how are you going to support an extra two bodies? Money was already strained with just the two of you. Two more additions to the team would increase the strain."

"Nathan's got that all covered."

"How?"

"Dan Scott left him with everything he owned. And after selling off everything the bastard had except two homes, the guy is fucking loaded."

"Oh, so you're having them tag along because Nathan's got money?"

"No Dad, you haven't been listening. Even if Nathan didn't have any money, he and Lucas would still come with us. It's just a coincidence that he does."

"Okay, okay…I get it, you really like their company."

"Damn straight."

John was silent for a bit before a thought ended up popping in his head.

"Just out of curiosity…what are you four going to do when you want to…you know…" John didn't want say it. He may accept the fact that his son's were intimate with each other, but he'd still rather not talk about it. And he hoped that Dean would catch on to what he was trying to say.

"Have sex?" Dean was amused at how uncomfortable his Dad was getting at the topic, not that he could blame the guy.

"Uh…yeah."

"We have sex."

"But what about Nathan and Lucas?"

"What about them?"

"Are you just going to tell them to leave the room while you and Sam…"

"No. We'll have sex right in front of them." Dean laughed.

"What?! Dean, I don't think they want to see you two going at it!"

"Why? They already have." Dean smirked.

"What?!"

"Yep. It was originally a dare…I think. In the end, we ended up fucking with our respective partners in the same bed. And I'm willing to bet my right nut that it will happen again, many times in fact in the future." Dean chuckled.

"Are you serious?" John asked in a disbelieving tone.

"As a heart attack."

"What are all you guys…sex fiends?"

"Absolutely!" Dean grinned.

"Dear God," John muttered.

"I know, isn't it great? Sam and I found a couple who is insatiable and adventuresome as we are!" Dean was practically giddy, and John had to admit, it was nice to see. He could tell that his sons were happier than they've ever been, and it wasn't just because of their relationship. It seems as though the Scott brothers had a hand in it too.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When John and Dean returned, they found Sam and Nathan starring intently at Lucas, who was on the phone.

"What's going on?" Dean asked.

"The doctors called. They have Luke's test results." Sam replied.

"So what's the verdict? Did it work?"

"Did what work? What's going on?" John asked but the boys ignored him, too engrossed in their conversation.

"We're not sure. But Nathan and I think something is wrong."

"Like what?"

"Lucas has been on the phone for almost the entire time you've been gone." Nathan answered, not taking his eyes off his brother.

"What's the problem with that?" Dean asked.

"The problem is that it shouldn't take this long to get a simple yes or no from the results." Sam said.

"You think this might have something to do with the constant throwing up?"

"That's what we're guessing. The doctor must've found something out, and they're explaining it to Lucas." Sam finished just in time, as Lucas hung up, with a look of utter confusion on his face.

"Luke? What's wrong? Did it work?" Nathan asked, as he, Dean and Sam suddenly surrounded Lucas for comfort, while John watched the scene unfold.

"Y-yeah, it did. The HCM is gone," Lucas said slowly.

"That's great!" Nathan exclaimed as he pulled Lucas into a hug, but the confusion never left Lucas' face.

"Lucas, what's wrong. What'd the doctor say?" Sam asked.

"I'm pregnant," Lucas blurted out.

Nathan instantly froze, not quite sure he heard correctly, he released Lucas from his hug, "What?"

"He said that when they were checking to see if I have HCM, they noticed and unusually high amount of hormones in my body. They checked to see why that is. After doing the test several times and each time producing the same results, they concluded that I am pregnant."

"Seriously?" Sam was stumped.

"Dude, you're like the world's first pregnant male," Dean mused with a grin.

"That we know of," Sam stated.

"So all the puking in the morning…" Dean started.

"…would be the morning sickness," Sam finished.

"But how? Guys can't get pregnant," Nathan spoke.

"Not normally anyway…daddy" Dean snickered.

"I just don't…" Lucas stopped in mid sentence, and pulled off his shirt to reveal his naked upper body, and everyone stared at the still existent symbol Sam drew on him. Lucas immediately turned his attention to Sam, "Sam…"

Sam instantly got what Lucas was trying to say, so he quickly grabbed the book he used when performing the ritual, and opened it, searching for the ritual and the symbols. Sam knew something wasn't right when Lucas mentioned that the symbols didn't wash off.

When Sam finally found the corresponding pages, he knelt down in front of Lucas, comparing the symbols in the book, to the ones on Lucas. It was on closer inspection that he noticed it.

"Uh oh," Sam said.

"What? What's wrong?" Nathan spoke.

"Here," Sam said pointing to a small mark on Lucas' stomach that wasn't in the book. "I accidentally make a mark that shouldn't be there. But the mark wasn't big enough to notice it right away. While the ritual did indeed heal Lucas' heart, the magic must've allowed him to become pregnant with that small mark."

Everyone went silent for a while before they heard someone clearing their throat. The four turned to find John still there. Dean and Sam could already tell this wasn't going to be good. John had taught them to never mess with magic. There was no telling what the consequences would be.

"So…want to tell me now?" John stared at the four boys.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I apologize for the long delay, what with getting a new computer and complications with one of my other stories. I promise not to wait too long to update this story. And now that I have a solution to the problem with my other story "Somewhere I Belong", a new chapter is in the works. Thanks for your patience. If any of you have any ideas they want to pitch for any of my work in-progress stories, feel free to contact me.**


	11. Chapter 11

After what seemed like ages, John appeared to run out of steam. As soon as he got the full story from the boys, he wasted no time in lecturing them about the dangers of using untested magic. It seemed like he was on a roll too, then John suddenly stopped. Lucas and Nathan weren't sure what was going on, but Dean and Sam were familiar with this tune…John was planning.

John decided that after a good three hours of lecturing, it was time to plan. Dealing with Dan's spirit was first and foremost. And since Dan had been targeting Lucas and Nathan's family members, it stood to reason that one of them was next. That meant having one of his boys, preferably Sam, since he's a wiz with protection symbols and Latin, keep Dan's boys safe, while Dean and himself found Dan's body and dealt with it accordingly. Lucas' pregnancy would have to be set on the back-burner for the time being.

"Okay," John said after a long period of silence, "Sam, use that brain of yours and start protecting this room with everything you can think of to keep Nathan and Lucas safe, since it stands to reason that they're next on Dan's hit list. In the meanwhile Dean and I will find, salt n' burn the body."

Nathan snorted,"Shouldn't be too hard, just look for the biggest, most elaborate headstone in cemetery. Even in death, my father wanted to be portrayed as the most important thing to come out of Tree Hill."

"Then this shouldn't take long then," Dean commented, while getting the necessary supplies to complete the job.

"Wait, what about Lucas?" Sam asked.

"Lucas' 'condition' will have to wait until the spirit is dealt with. His pregnancy isn't causing harm to anyone, and the sooner we stop Dan, the better. And when we do, Lucas will become our top priority," John reasoned.

"Wait!" Nathan spoke.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Take me with you."

"What?!" Sam and Lucas yelled in unison.

"Look, I haven't been training for nothing, and I feel I need this." Nathan tried to reason.

"Why?" Lucas asked.

"Closure…I guess. I feel I need this."

"You realize how dangerous this is, right?" John asked.

"You tell me? Have you gone after something supernatural that went after your family?" Nathan shot back. Although he appeared to be clueless at times, Nathan utilized his mind at the most opportune times, and knew his question would not only end John's protests but help him fully understand where he's coming from.

Even though Nathan's comment was meant to put him in his place, John understood Nathan's reason. Something supernatural and evil was targeting the ones he loved, and since Lucas was also on Dan's list, John couldclearly see that Nathan was determined to stop it. Boy did he know what that's like.

"Alright, Dean will watch your back," John ordered.

"Yes, sir." Dean immediately responded, knowing Sam was giving him a look regarding Dean's habitual response to John giving orders.

"Nathan…" Lucas started.

"No Lucas, keep those puppy dog eyes to yourself, please. This is something that I have to do. You need to stay here amongst all the protection Sam can offer," Nathan pleaded.

"But…"

"Lucas, think of the baby…our baby."

That shut Lucas up, but left an unpleasant scowl on his face that Nathan was determined to get rid of.

Nathan knelt down in front of Lucas, and placed his hands over his brother's.

"Lucas, please understand where I'm coming from. What would you do if Dan killed your mom?"

Lucas was silent for a moment, contemplating an answer. He didn't was to give his baby brother an answer that would justify his reason for seeking revenge for the ones who were so mercilessly killed. And, although Dan hadn't killed his mom yet, it would only be a matter of time before he did, if not stopped.

"I would do what ever it took to seek justice." Lucas said slowly, defeated, knowing Nathan had a point.

"Yeah. Besides, we're now hunting with Dean and Sam. If you're worried about the dangers of the job, I'm sorry, but I think it's part of the package."

"Correction. Nathan will be hunting with us. Lucas will have to stay behind in the motel rooms, what with the pregnancy and all," Sam spoke.

Lucas gave a humorous laugh, "You know, I think it's ironic, we performed the ritual to prevent me from being stuck in the motels while the three of you face God knows what, only to be reduced to the same fate either way."

"Listen, not meaning to sound insensitive, but Dean, Nathan and I need to hurry up and deal with Dan before someone else dies. We can talk about this when we get back," John said gruffly, but shot Lucas apologetic eyes before leaving the room.

"Come on, Nate. Time to go on your first hunt," Dean said, and Nathan nodded. Dean bent down to kiss Sam before leaving, and Nathan did the same to Lucas, and followed Dean out.

The room was met with silence before Lucas got the nerve to find his voice, "Is it always like this on hunts?"

"Waiting while your loved ones go off into danger while all you can do is wait for them to return? Sam asked.

"Yeah."

"Normally, I'm with them watching their backs. It's better to be there with them concentrating on the hunt, than sitting here letting your imagination run wild on all the things that could go wrong."

"I agree."

"Well, you guys wanted to join us on the hunts."

"Can I be honest with you?"

"Sure."

"The only reason why I wanted to join was because Nathan wanted to. Don't get me wrong, I care about you and Dean too, but, I only wanted to be where ever Nathan was. He's been through so much. His whole life has been dictated for him, never really had something for himself."

"He had you. The choice to start a relationship with you was his choice."

"True. But hunting with you guys is something he wants."

"Maybe. But what do you want?"

"What?"

"What do you want? What is your heart's desire?"

Lucas thought about that for a minute, "I want us to have a normal life. Not just me and Nathan, but you and Dean too. The four of us-" Lucas paused at that thought as he paused to put a hand on his stomach, "-five of us, living at the beach house. You and I would work at the local high school as teachers. Nathan works to further his dreams of being a musician, maybe with Haley's help. And Dean could work at Keith's Auto Shop, since he likes working on cars, maybe John can work with him. And you, Dean, Nathan, and myself would help in raising mine and Nathan's child."

"Normal apple pie life?" Sam laughed.

"Something like that."

"You might be able to convince Nathan to go with that plan, but Dean is another story. Since he thinks hunting is all he's good at, he won't stop until he's either old or killed in action." Sam said sadly, thinking about Lucas' dream, and wanting it to happen just as badly.

"I don't want to lose Nathan, and he manages to pick one of the most dangerous professions out there."

"Well, like dad said, we'll talk about it when they return," Sam said while going over the various protections to cover the room, and making sure everything was in place.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You weren't kidding were you?" Dean asked in amazement, the three of them staring at the monstrosity of Dan's tombstone.

"Nope. He was a sociopathic ego-fucking-maniac. I wouldn't be surprised if he thought he was royalty." Nathan snorted.

"Alright, let's hurry up and finish this," John said, handing Dean a shovel, the two of them proceeding to dig up Dan's grave while Nathan kept watch, a sawed-off shotgun in his hands, armed with rock salt shells.

Deciding to continue with the plan, Nathan ventured off alone. On the way there, he came up with the plan to use himself as bait to keep Dan occupied while John and Dean dealt with his body. Nathan wasn't even sure Dan would come…

"Hello, son." A deep and menacing voice said from behind.

…then again.

Nathan turned to stare at the mangled form of his father. He looked just like he did after the werewolf got to him.

"Dad?" Nathan asked, concealing the shotgun.

"How could you do this to me, Nathan?"

"What are you taking about?"

"You killed me."

"No, the werewolf killed you."

"Which wouldn't have happened if you did what you were told, and not run off with that bastard spawn!"

"What do you want me to say? It was either him or you, and let me tell you, there was no contest. You were controlling every aspect of my life, my education, occupation, hell…I wouldn't be surprised if you chose the person I was to marry." Nathan looked at the blank expression on Dan's slashed face.

"Son of a bitch, you were going to force me into an arranged marriage?!" Nathan was appalled.

"I was doing what was best for you."

"Bullshit! You were doing what was best for you! You didn't care about what I wanted, or needed. I was nothing more than a means to an end for you, something to increase your faux image!"

"So what? You are my son, and I can do whatever the hell I want with you." Dan sneered.

"Not anymore. Did you know I hate basketball?" Nathan smirked. He knew it wasn't wise to piss of a spirit, but his job was to distract Dan long enough for Dean and John to finish up with the corpse, "Did you know I had a boyfriend in high school?"

"Yes I did. You can't even imagine the utter glee I felt when he died." Dan smirked, but suddenly felt something was wrong, like he was on fire.

Nathan was quick to notice Dan's discomfort, and caught a glance towards his left and saw a bright light coming from the direction of where the Winchesters were, and smiled. Now there was only one thing left to do. Without uttering a word, Nathan raised the gun and pointed it towards Dan's chest.

Dan looked on in confusion, not understanding what was going on, why he was in such pain. Dan glanced towards Nathan for an answer but found himself staring down the barrel of Nathan's shotgun. Dan found himself engulfed in flames of unknown origin. Without missing a beat, Nathan took a shot and blasted Dan full of rock salt, and watched as his father dissipated. Nathan knew that the shot wouldn't kill Dan for good, but distract him enough for the flames to encompass Dan's decayed body, and ridding the world of Dan Scott once and for all.

Nathan rejoined the Winchesters at the bonfire with his father's burning body resting underneath it.

"Did he come?" Dean asked.

Nathan nodded.

"Did he attack you?" John questioned.

"No. As usual, he was preachy, which I knew he would be." Nathan spoke.

"What'd he say to you?" Dean asked.

"Doesn't matter now. He's gone. He is gone for good, right?"

"Yep. He's not coming back," John assured.

"We should get going. I'll bet you my right nut that our siblings are worried sick." Dean mused.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas and Sam heard the familiar roar of the Impala's engine approach their room before shutting off. Both let out a sigh of relief as their brothers and John entered the room. Lucas immediately leaped into Nathan's arms giving him a hug, Nathan burying his face in the crook of Lucas' neck, returning the gesture.

Dean and Sam were still leery about showing the same kind of affection in front of their father, so they settled on silent communication with each other.

"Is he gone?" Lucas asked his brother.

"Yeah." Nathan said quietly, his father's words still ringing in his ear _'You can't even imagine the utter glee I felt when he died'_. They kept replaying over and over in his head. He was suddenly grieving for Jake all over again.

Lucas noticed Nathan's quiet behavior, "What's wrong?"

"It's something Dan said to me before he vanished."

"What? Tell me."

So Nathan did.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Soory if it's a bit shorter than usual, but expect another update sometime this week. I know I've said this before but I believe it bears repeating: Again, if anyone knows how to start a website for Lathan fiction, with a few other OTH pairings, please…I could use your help. Or if you know someone who can help, I would really appreciate it. Myself and a few others would really like this project to work. Thanks. **


End file.
